¿Tdm o TdCourtney y su nuevo novio?
by Winned
Summary: Es una historia de TDM, despues del rompimiento en TDA, Courtney tiene un nuevo novio... pero ... ¿que pasa cuando se convierta en un trió amoroso?...-actualemente la temporada ha sido estrenada en tv pero el titulo fue cambiado por TDWT
1. Una sorpresita

**_POV DE DUNCAN_**

_A pasado el tiempo desde que Courtney y yo terminamos…ahora estamos en TDM…a ella la eliminaron…rumoreo Criss de que ella regreso a su banda...Todavía recuerdo esos bugles de princesa, tan hermosa y diferente…._

_Pero Criss interrumpió mis pensamientos…_

"_atención…su próximo reto será en parís (acompañada con su risa)"_

"_ooo eso es tan romántico, siempre quise ir a parís, cuando gane seré la reina de parís "dijo Lindsay soñadora…_

"_¿oigan que es eso?"Pregunto Cody._

_Luego el avión empezó a descender bruscamente y con suerte no nos rompimos el cuello._

_El avión aterrizo en las afueras de la ciudad de parís y allí había un gran escenario con todo listo para un concierto...luego apareció Criss algo decepcionado…_

"_¿están vivos?"Después de decir eso le entrega al chef 20 dólares._

..el _chef con una mirada de satisfacción guardaba el dinero en su billetera mientras que nosotros mirábamos a Criss con una cara de muerte…_

_"¿QUE?...COMO SEA"_**_Criss se subió al escenario y con una voz de presentador hablo_**_ "es un placer para mi presentar una chica, pero no solo una chica, ella estuvo con ustedes en las 3 temporadas de TD...les presento a la singular, la que tiene una banda y un abogado patea traseros…COURTNEY Y LOS A Psicótico LOCOS (Así se llamaba la banda de Courtney)…_

**_POV DUNCAN_**

_Ella llevaba una minifalda negra un poco suelta y alrededor una cadena, una camisa escotada del mismo color igual que sus botines y alados de los ojos brillo…se veía como toda una roquera, pensé que solo la volvería a ver al final de la competencia…_

**_POV COURTNEY_**

**_Todos me están mirando…así que decidí empezar a hacer a lo que vine _**

"_hola chicos, como sabrán voy a seguir en el juego...Pero abran 1 nuevo integrante que es de mi banda y cada 3 dias les tocaremos una nueva cancon, así que la primera canción para conmoverá será de navidad…DISFURTENLA" dije con mucha alegría…_

**_Pov de nadie_**

**_La banda empezó a prepararse y luego_**

_[Chorus:]  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

**_Con una maquina de nieve empezó a nevar_**

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(whispered) Merry Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
and meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again _

**_Y al parecer se calentó demasiado…_**

_[chorus] _

_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
Oh my I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
You tore me apart, ooo-ooo  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

**_y un arbusto se empezó a incendiar_**

_[chorus] _

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
[Spoken] Maybe next year,  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special_

**_la canción termino todos se acercaron a conocer al nuevo integrante…_**

**_POV COURTNEY_**

"_ y el es (**era güero y alto, tenia ojos crises y cabello largo pero no tan largo y algo alborotado y como yo tenía ropa negra) **Joe…mi novio"…_

**_POV DUNCAN_**

_"¿Qué?"MURMURE, NO PODIA CREERLO…SI…YO TERMINE CON COURTNEY PERO ESO NO LE DA DERECHO A SALIR CON OTRA PERSONA ¿NO?_

**_HOLA CHICOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIG ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLISS_**

**_FELICES FIESTAS…………BYE_**


	2. El lugar donde nos conocimos

_**POV DE JOE**_

_**Ya era de mañana, nos dieron una buena bienvenida aunque habían algunos que parecían disgustados; ya que dicen que con más integrantes que vienen y van este juego jamás acabara. Yo nunca había visto el show pero ya conocía a Courtney… la conocí en el estudio de grabación en la que yo y mis hermanos grabamos el programa JONAS. **_

_**7 meses atrás**_

_Ya era algo tarde… me quede dormido en mi camerino y no me había vestido para la siguiente escena, talvez mi director me mataría ya que me dijo que no me iría a llamar para que apareciera en el set y que debía estar listo… me encantaba actuar y cantar; ojala nunca me hagan escoger… iba de salida del camerino cuando choque con una chica y ambos caímos al suelo…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_lo siento… fue mi culpa" me disculpe pero todavía no había visto su rostro ya que estaba recogiendo unos discos que llevaba. _

"_no yo lo siento, es que voy apurado… déjame ayudarte" me ofreció su ayuda caballerosamente y empezó a recoger los discos hasta que el último disco provoco que lo tomáramos al mismo tiempo y nos miráramos las cara._

"_hola" dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego al darnos cuenta los 2 seguíamos sosteniendo el disco él lo soltó algo avergonzado_

"_¿te gusta la música?" pregunto_

"_si… estoy empezando mi carrera como cantante y a ti no tengo que preguntarte…eres de los JONAS" dije sin esconder mi felicidad._

"_si es genial… y dime ¿qué haces aquí con tantos discos?"Pregunto muy curioso_

"_estoy aquí por 2 cosas… 1.-mi manager me dijo que recolectara discos y me los pusiera a escucharlos para obtener mi estilo y 2.-en la oficina principal me pidieron que te dijera que hoy no van a poder abrir el set de grabación en el que tú y tus hermanos hacen el programa ya que tu director tiene un compromiso"_

_**POV DE JOE**_

"_¿aaa y ya que tengo la tarde libre me dejarías invitarte a desayunar? "Le pregunte con la voz más educada y juguetona que me pudo salir_

"_jajaja gracias pero tengo que escuchar estos discos… "_

"_¿aunque?" la interrumpí _

"_me encantaría "le dije contestándole con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos a su camerino._

_**Bueno aquí acaba… espero haberlo hecho mejor ya que no soy muy bueno en ortografía XD**_

_**FELICES FIESTAS**_


	3. El lugar donde nos conocimos 2

_**POV DE JOE**_

_Había que admitir que era muy bonita y parecía ser buena persona… me pregunto si aceptaría tener una cita con migo…__**mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche…**_

"_es aquí… pasa" me dijo ella abriendo la puerta_

"_uuuaaauuu… tienes muchos trofeos y medallas" dije sorprendido_

"_aaa si…es que fui presidenta estudiantil" dijo serrando la puerta_

"_¿y porque ya no lo eres?"Pregunte curioso_

"_porque me gustaría ser cantante y si seguía en la escuela…pues.… "la interrumpí_

"_uno puede tener falsos amigos" le dije mirándola_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_Así es" le dije mirándolo… ambos nos miramos a los ojos…que damos así un tiempo hasta que nos dimos cuenta y retiramos la mirada…_

"_y como te descubrieron" dijo un poco sonrrojado sentándose en uno de los sofás que había dentro del camerino_

"_pues estuve en los realitis TD y me oyeron cantar y pues cuando me expulsaron el dueño de la disquera me lo propuso" le dije_

"_genial… espero poderte escuchar ¿y te gustaría ir a comer?" le pregunte esperando el si_

"_ahora no puedo… tengo que ir a grabar una canción y…" me interrumpió_

"_aaa si… me dijistes que para eso ibas a escuchar esos Cds"_

"_si pero si gustas… bueno…pues… podrías acompañarme y luego ir a comer algo" le dije algo nerviosa_

"_genial" me dijo sonriendo_

_**Llegamos a el centro de grabación… quería lucirme delante de él… cuando llegamos entre a la cabina a prueba de ruido…pero antes mi manager me dijo**_

"_no lo eches a perder"__** y yo lo mire con una cara de mucho apoyo **_

_**Me puse nerviosa y él me miro y me levanto los pulgares acompañado con una gran sonrisa Y empecé a cantar**_

Cuantas promesas se van con el tiempo

hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos

yo construia un castillo de sueños

que pronto se derrumbo

cuando te vi en aquel bosque encantado

un duende dijo que tu eras mi príncipe azul

como si fuera por arte de magia

llenaste mis dias de luuzz.

Pero todo acabó

ya nada quedó entre los dos

porque como en un cuento un enorme dragón

nos robo el corazón

Por favor donde estás

tu eres mi otra mitad

siempre estaré esperando

y yo sé que un dia regresaras

* * *

algún dia regresaras.

Y nuestra historia se pierde a lo lejos

no encontrare tu mirada en secreto

y dibujando mi olvido en silencio

con el color de un adios

yo me invente todo un cuento de hadas

pero al final nos ganó esa bruja tan cruel

lo que soñamos quedó en el olvido

y todo tu amor se perdió

Pero todo acabó

ya nada quedó entre los dos

porque como en un cuento

un enorme dragón

nos robo el corazón

Por favor donde estás

tu eres mi otra mitad

siempre estaré esperando

yo sé que algún día regresaras.

Pero todo acabó

ya nada quedó entre los dos

porque como en un cuento

un enorme dragón

nos robo el corazón

Por favor donde estás

tu eres mi otra mitad

siempre estaré esperando

yo sé que algún día regresaras

* * *

Algún día regresaras.

regresaras.

_**Regreso a la actualidad**_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_Esa fue la primera vez que la oí cantar… su voz era tan refinada y a la vez tan delicada… __**luego Criss interrumpió mis pensamientos**_

"_HEY CHICO ES HORA DE DESPERTAR… TE ESPERAMOS EN EL COMEDOR" DIJO CON UNA RISA_

_**ESTE SERIA UN DIA LARGO…**_

_**SE QUE ESTE CAP. ESTUBO MUY SIMPLE PERO QUERIA QUE JOE Y COURTNEY NO PASARAN COMO AMIGOS YA QUE EN MI OPINION ES UN PASO A LA VEZ**_

_**FELICES FIESTAS BYE**_


	4. Celos

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_No podía creerlo… es decir ni siquiera me entraba en la cabeza que Courtney tuviera otro novio… rayos esto apesta, yo fui su novio primero; eso debe contar para algo …¿no?..._

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Sentía la mirada de Duncan… era algo incomodo ya que su mirada era diferente, esta vez reflejaba… tristeza y enojo; y yo…sentía una gran culpa ya que nisiquiera le dije algo Joe de él…y… la verdad… es que… todavía tengo sentimientos muy profundos por Duncan pero… yo… no puedo enfrentar los chismes de él y Gwen…intente ser fuerte y hacer como que solo estaba celosa… pero…incluso una vez hasta llegue a las lagrimas además… __**mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos**_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_Al fin llegue a la cafetería… rayos… todos me están mirando con un gran silencio… creo que escuche un grillo._

"_Hola "les dije a todos… Seguía el silencio_

"_Joe, aquí" me dijo Courtney _

"_buenos días" les dije_

"_buenos días" me dijo_

"_ammm ¿vamos a comer esto?" dije mirando al plato que había al frente de mi… al parecer eran huevos, coliflor y una media sudada licuada y de repente esta empezó a salir del plato y empezó a caminar a la deriva de la mesa_

"_si la atrapas" me dio Courtney con una sonrisa_

"_¿eso vamos a comer todos los días?" le pregunte_

"_olvídalo princesa… el jamás se acostumbrara al sabor" escuche la voz atrás de mi_

_**POV DE COURNTEY**_

_SOLO PENSE…DEMONIOS_

"_Duncan…"le dije_

"_¿Duncan? hola "le dijo extendiéndole la mano_

_El solo le miro la mano hasta que Joe la bajo…_

"_princesa… "lo interrumpió Joe_

"_¿princesa?" me quedo mirando_

"_no hagas caso… es solo un tonto apodo que Duncan me puso" fingí una risa_

"_Courtney… ¿puedo hablar contigo? En privado" me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre_

"_ammm claro" dije _

_**POV DE JOE**_

_...¿SERA EL?… ¿Y QUE TIENE QUE VER CON COURTNEY?… ESTO HUELE MAL Y NO ES ESA COMIDA, ME HACE SENTIR TAN ENOJADO QUE ELLA VALLA CON EL… COMO SE ATRAVE SIQUIERA A APODARLA CUANDO ESTA ENFRENTE DE MI…_

_**AQUÍ ACABA, ESPERO QUE LAS ALLA GUSTADO… EN EL PROXIMO CAP. HABRAN BESOS XD**_

_**BYE**_


	5. LAGRIMAS

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_No sabía cómo comenzar… no soy muy bueno con las palabras… pero aquí va…_

"_Courtney…" me interrumpió_

"_¿qué te pasa?..." me dijo_

"_aaaam…" no supe responder_

"_nunca me llamas por mi nombre" me dijo con franqueza_

"_pensé que no te gustaba" dije poniéndome de brazos cruzados frente a ella con una sonrisa_

"_claro que no" me dijo dándome la espalda_

_Tome su brazo y la atraje hacia mí… puse mis brazos en su espalda intentando atravesarla en mi pecho…l- la estaba abrazando…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_Du-Duncan" le dije tartamudeando_

"_¿me extrañaste?" dijo sin rodeos _

"_yo-yo" no supe que responder_

"_yo si te extrañe" dijo acariciando mi pelo_

"_Duncan…"no sabía que decir_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESTABA VIENDO… COURTNEY NUNCA… NO PUEDO SEGUIR MIRANDO ESTO…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_¿te gusta jugar?... ami también y ¿sabes? Has ganado… estoy furioso" me dijo_

"_¿qué pasa con Gwen?" LE DIJE Y ME DEJO DE ABRAZAR_

"_NENA… "ME DIJO_

"_¿SOY LA UNICA?" ME ROMPI LE DIJE SIN PODER DETENER MIS LAGRIMAS_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Yo asentí…poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas para secar sus lagrimas…no pude contenerme…rápidamente me acerque a ella y LA BESE…_

_Extrañaba esos labios grandes y bellos. Sus besos, cálidos, ardientes, dulces y apasionados, son una droga para mí…_

_Al principio ella se resistió e intentaba separarse de mí, pero al final cedió y rodio con sus bronceados brazos mi cuello, revolviendo mi cabello. En ese momento, no me importo si ya no éramos novios, lo único que me importa es que nunca acabara…_

_-Duncan espera.- Sus labios lentamente se separaron de los míos ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Porque habrá querido que nos detuviéramos? Porque, por mi lado yo lo estoy disfrutando._

_-¿Mm...…?- No podía detenerme, producía una ansiedad insaciable. La acariciaba con mi nariz, besaba sus rosados pómulos y la abrazaba fuertemente._

_-Por favor para Duncan…Enserio para. ¡PARA!- Un gran eco resonó… más específicamente, MI MEILLA ARDIA._

_-¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTES?!- Reclamé frotándome el rostro en señal de dolor. Estaba completamente furioso y desconcertado, pensé que lo disfrutaba, gran error…_

"… _YA TENGO OTRO NOVIO" ME DIJO_

"_bien… ESTO EMPIESA A MOLESTARME…" LE DIJE_

"_YO-YO… LO SIENTO" DIJO MIENTRAS CORRIA ASI EL ESCENARIO_

_**LO SIENTO… ACABA AQUÍ… ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO… QUE LE DIRA JOE…Y QUE PASARA CON DUNCAN….CHAN, CHAN, CHAN**_

_**BYE**_


	6. LA CULPA

_**POV DE JOE**_

_No podía creerlo… ¿mi novia me había mentido…me ponía los cuernos?... todas esas preguntas saltaban a en mi cabeza… decidí regresar a mi cuarto y descansar antes de tocar la canción de hoy_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_No podía dejar de llorar… y es que la verdad en ese beso… transmití sentimientos que jamás sentí por Joe… me sentía tan culpable que…__** mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos**_

"_Hey Courtney ya es hora de tocar la canción" me dijo Criss_

_SUSPIRE" está bien" le dije_

"_Acompáñame a buscar a Joe… está en su cuarto "me dijo_

_FUIMOS A SU CUARTO… CRISS HIBA ATRÁS DE MI Y CUANDO LLEGAMOS ME CONGELE… SEME FUERON LAS AGALLAS PARA ABRIR LA PUERTA… TENÍA UN MONTON DE PENSAMIENTOS EN MI CABEZA… ESTABA APUNTO DE TOCAR LA PERILLA PERO ALGO MELO IMPEDIA…_

"_SOLO GIRALA" dijo Criss_

"_YA SE COMO FUNCIONA" le dije y de repente la puerta se abrió y Joe solo me miro pero su mirada era fría…_

"_Hey Joe es hora "le dijo Criss_

"_si" dijo yéndose con Criss y yo lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar y hundirme en la puerta… luego me dirigí al escenario_

_**POV DE CRISS**_

"_ATENCION… LISTOS PARA ESCUCHAR MUSICA"UBO BULLAS"LISTOS PARA ROCK"UBO SILVIDOS"LISTOAS PARA QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA UNO DE USTEDES SE VALLA" CREO QUE OI UN GRILLO"SOLO DIVIERTANCE"_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_**En el escenario había humo… y nosotros aparecimos del piso y empecé a cantar**_

_**Te esperaré, no importa quien te bese,  
yo te esperaré, no importa que me quieras,  
yo te escucharé, si tú me has dado tanto,  
yo te esperaré y te daré mi vida entera.**_

_Me arrepentí de haber escogido esta canción…__****_

Te esperaré, te esperaré en las sombras, siempre allí estaré,  
no importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver,  
no importa quien te abrace,  
yo a ti te amaré y te daré mi vida entera.

_Me acorde de los momentos de Joe y Duncan al mismos tiempo…__****_

Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo adentro es todo tuyo y mio.

_Mientras cantaba no podía dejar de mirarlos y….__****_

Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más  
y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más.

_Ellos no me quitaban la mirada de encima y me hacía dudar más…__****_

Te esperaré, mi pena contenida la conoces bien,  
también que si me dejas moriré de pie,  
no lloraré tu ausencia,  
solo esperaré y te daré mi vida entera.

_No sabía ni que hacer…__****_

Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
de tanto desprecio, de toda razón,  
porque el dolor que llevo adentro es todo tuyo y mio.

_Joe me miraba con una cara de tristeza y enojo y la verdad no sé porque…__****_

Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más  
y al despertar me sentaré en mi lado del sofá  
para esperarte una vez más.

_Mientras que Duncan solo tenía una cara de tristeza__****_

Donde estarán los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
lo sabes tú y nadie más

_La canción iba acabando y nunca me espere ,o que iba a ocurrir__****_

Yo sin tu amor soy un montón de cosas menos yo.  
Me duele tanto el corazón...

_Solo pude decir "gracias" y de repente Joe seme acercó y de repente me jalo de la de las cintura y me beso… no me moví… me quede congelada_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_La bese lo mas que pude y cuando vi que Duncan se retiro la deje de besar y solo le sonreí… pero la verdad me sentí muy culpable…_

_**Aquí acaba… espero que les haiga gustado… la verdad la canción asi la encontré pero en video la cantan diferente… pero bueno………..nos vemos bye**_


	7. POR AHORA SEREMOS AMIGOS

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_Joe… nesito hablar con tigo" le dije_

"_de acuerdo" dijo bajando la mirada y fuimos a su habitación_

_Pero… no sabía como comenzar_

"_Courtney..." dijo dándome la espalda_

"_dime…"le conteste_

"_que...Es…"suspiro y me miro a los ojos "¿QUE ES DUNCAN PARA TI?"Me dijo_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_NO PODIA CREER LO QUE HABIA VISTO… COURTNEY Y JOE BESANDOSE… QUE SEA NOVIOS ES MUCHO Y AHORA SE BESAN… NI QUE FUERAN BRDGETTE Y GOEFF… ESTO ES TAN FRUSTRANTE…_

_SI HUBIESE SABIDO QUE AL TERMINAR CON COURTNEY…..YO…... YO NO…._

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_Joe… yo…yo…no se que responderte" le dije_

"_porque...contéstame"_

"_espera un minuto… ¿tu ya sabias que pasaba algo entre Duncan y yo? entonces me besastes para darle celos "le reclame_

"_pero tu bien que reconoces que hay algo entre tú y Duncan "me reclamo_

"_¿cómo te enterastes?" le pregunte_

"_la otra vez los seguí y…" lo interrumpí_

"_Joe yo…" me interrumpió_

"…_y también me dijeron algunos chicos…"me dijo_

_Yo solo baje la mirada_

"_y sé que no puedo remplazar a Duncan… y que tal vez todavía tienes sentimientos por él y…"lo interrumpí_

"_la verdad es que estoy confundía" le dije sentándome en un sillón mirando al suelo soltando unas lagrimas_

_El me tomo la barbilla y empezó a secarme las lagrimas…sentí como si estuviese con Duncan "y por eso quiero que sepas que no me afecto en absoluto lo que vi esa vez anqué… no te niego que me puse celoso" me dijo con una sonrisa" que te parece si nos damos un tiempo… no sería capaz de hacerte escoger ahora pero… no me rendiré… "dijo_

_Me rei"de acuerdo…te prometo decirte si pasa algo con Duncan" le dije_

"_más te vale" me dijo con una sonrisa… lo abrase y fui directo a decirle Duncan lo mismo Que le dije a Joe…_

_**Aquí acaba… van a quedar los 3 como amigos? Que pasara después? Como le ara cada quien para conseguir el amor de courtney? Chan…chan…chan XD**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado…. bye**_


	8. MI PRINCIPE

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Estaba llegando al cuarto de Duncan… y cuando me pare enfrente de la puerta me dije a mi misma_

"_Bueno… llego la hora… lo haré… pero… NO… nada de peros…lo-lo voy a hacer pero y si…"__**fui interrumpida**_

"_Vaya, que linda sorpresa, no esperaba la visita de una princesa "me dijo recargándose en la puerta_

"_Dun-Duncan…"suspire" tengo que hablar contigo" le dije _

"_¿sobre qué?" me dijo acercándose hacia mi_

"_¿puedo entrar?"Le dije "ummm… claro" me dijo dejándome pasar y para mi impresión estaba… LIMPIO… no era lo que me imaginaba…_

"_¿sorprendida?" me dijo "por supuesto" le dije sincera _

"_emmm… me daré una ducha… ¿te importaría esperar?" me pregunto "no hay problema" le dije y él se fue directo al baño…_

_Habían muchos posters de bandas que al parecer eran de rock pesado… al fondo había una foto de un chico… seme hacia conocido… tenía el pelo negro y un poco alborotado… tenia ojos verdes azulados como Duncan … su rostro se parecía al de Duncan excepto que este no tenia piercings….vestía ropa ni muy formal ni muy de vago… Su torso se parecía al de Duncan… parecía su gemelo…era muy guapo… pero…ESPEREN UN MOMENTO… ES DUNCAN…PERO…PERO…_

"_toma una foto te durara mas…" me dijo alguien agarrándome la cintura_

"_Dun-Duncan… pe-pero" dije tartamudeando_

"_mi madre me obligo a quitarme mi cresta verde y mis piercings y me puso esa ropa para que me tomaran esa foto" dijo poniendo su mano en su cuello_

"_te vez muy guapo así" no me di cuenta de lo que dije y al instante me tape la boca_

"_así… entonces creo que seré tu regalo de navidad, tu muñeco tamaño familiar" dijo _

"_yo solo juego con berbíes" le dije siguiéndole la corriente_

"_entonces seré el príncipe y…" dijo tomándome de la mano y acercándose lentamente a mi rostro……." tu mi princesa"…………….._

_**Aquí acaba…. Espero que les haya gustado……… bye**_


	9. DEBO DECIDIR

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Habían muchos posters de bandas que al parecer eran de rock pesado… al fondo había una foto de un chico… seme hacia conocido… tenía el pelo negro y un poco alborotado… tenia ojos verdes azulados como Duncan … su rostro se parecía al de Duncan excepto que este no tenia piercings….vestía ropa ni muy formal ni muy de vago… Su torso se parecía al de Duncan… parecía su gemelo…era muy guapo… pero…ESPEREN UN MOMENTO… ES DUNCAN…PERO…PERO…_

"_toma una foto te durara mas…" me dijo alguien agarrándome la cintura_

"_Dun-Duncan… pe-pero" dije tartamudeando_

"_mi madre me obligo a quitarme mi cresta verde y mis piercings y me puso esa ropa para que me tomaran esa foto" dijo poniendo su mano en su cuello_

"_te vez muy guapo así" no me di cuenta de lo que dije y al instante me tape la boca_

"_así… entonces creo que seré tu regalo de navidad, tu muñeco tamaño familiar" dijo _

"_yo solo juego con berbíes" le dije siguiéndole la corriente_

"_entonces seré el príncipe y…" dijo tomándome de la mano y acercándose lentamente a mi rostro……." tu mi princesa"…………….._

_Estaba a punto de acercarme a su rostro y besarlo…pero… algo melo impedía… si lo besaba tendría un gran remordimiento en mi conciencia… le hice una promesa a Joe que si pasaba algo con Duncan se lo diría… tenía que resolver esto cuanto antes… o…jamás se solucionara…_

"_Duncan "dije soltándole la mano y dándole la espalda_

"_¿qué pasa?... no me digas… Joe" dijo un poco enojado_

"_si y no" le dije viéndolo a los ojos_

"_¿aaaaaaaah?" dijo confundido_

"_quiero hablarte sobre Joe, tu y… y yo "con trabajo pude terminar"yo-yo y Joe nos dimos un tiempo y…" me interrumpió_

"_¿lo dejaste para siempre?... GENIAL…HAY QUE HACER FIESTA… ¿TE GUSTA LA PIZZA HAUAYANA?"Dijo poniéndose de pie con alegría_

"_DUNCAN" LE DIJE_

"_está bien, está bien… ya no haré travesuras" dijo sentándose lentamente y yo solo rodé los ojos_

"_él y yo terminamos por un tiempo ya que…"suspire "TODAVÍA TENGO SENTIMIENTOS POR TI" lo dije serrando los ojos lo mas que pude…_

"_princesa…ya también te tengo grandes sentimientos….que….que no se pueden borrar con el pasar del tiempo y…ya que terminastes con Joe…PODEMOS SALIR Y…"lo interrumpí_

"_pero… no termine con Joe… para irme con contigo Duncan" le dije y el solo puso su mano es su pecho "termine con él para aclarar mis sentimientos… y…y hasta que aclare mis sentimientos… les diré a los 2 de quien estoy en realidad enamorada" le dije mirándolo a los ojos_

"_¿entonces los 2 tendremos que irte conquistando, decirte alagos...darte regalos y todas esas tonterías?... interesante "dijo frotándose la barbilla y yo solo rodé los ojos_

"_nos vemos Duncan" le dije dándole un abrazo y cuando me di cuenta de que ya había sido muy largo y quise soltarme y no pude…_

"_Duncan… ya puedes soltarme" le dije "as que dure" me dijo _

"_Duncan si no me sueltas te… "estaba preparando mi rodilla "YA TE SOLTE… YA TE SOLTE"DIJO LIBERANDOME DE SU ABRAZO_

"_Adiós Duncan "dije parándome en la salida "nos vemos nena" me dijo y cuando iba a darme la vuela para marcharme…él con un brazo me jalo y me atrajo hacia él y me robo un beso… y cuando el beso acabo me dijo "sueña con migo" y me guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta…………….._

_**Que les pareció---------------- espero que les allá gustado nos vemos**_

_**Bye**_


	10. SOY MEJOR QUE TU

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Me quede en shock… me toque los labios y el momento seguía rondando por mi cabeza…_

* * *

_Flas back_

* * *

"_Adiós Duncan "dije parándome en la salida "nos vemos nena" me dijo y cuando iba a darme la vuela para marcharme…él con un brazo me jalo y me atrajo hacia él y me robo un beso… y cuando el beso acabo me dijo "sueña con migo" y me guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta…_

* * *

Fin flas back

* * *

_**Solo sonreí… no encontraba gran diferencia si le reclamaba ya que… yo le robe muchos besos (¿se an dado cuenta que siempre es Courtney la que le roba los besos a Duncan?) mi sonrisa no se borraba y di media vuela y me dirigí donde estaba Gwen y Britgette… a pesar de lo que paso con Gwen y Duncan les sigo hablando pero por desgracia no la misma confianza con Gwen...**_

"_**Hey chicas" les dije "hola corte" me dijeron**_

"_**¿no me digas de que eres novia de Duncan otra vez?" me dijo Britgette muy emocionada**_

"_**bueno mazo menos" solo me quedaron mirando "lo que pasa es que hable con Joe y…" me interrumpieron…**_

"_**lo engañas con Duncan "me dijo Gwen "por supuesto… QUE NO" le dije**_

"_**Entonces que pasa" pregunto Britgette**_

"_**hable con los 2 y… "les conté toda mi mañana…**_

"_**corte… TIENES 2 ADMIRADORES" me dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo y yo solo me reí…**_

"_**ATENCION CHICOS… LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA… VENGAN A EL COMEDOR" DIJO CRISS**_

_**LUEGO VI 2 SILUETAS VENIR ASIA MÍ… ME DI LA VUELA Y DE UN LADO VENIA JOE Y DEL OTRO DUNCAN…**_

"_**CON QUIEN IRAS COURTNEY" ME DIJO GWEN**_

"_**ME GUSTARIA SABERLO" LE CONTESTE **_

_**LOS 2 CUANDO CHOCARON SU CAMINO PROBOCANDO QUE SE MIRARAN LAS CARAS SOLO SE MIRARON CON UNA MIRADA FRIA Y…**_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_**HEY MEJOR RESIGNATE… YO COURTNEY COMERA CON MIGO" DIJE**_

"_**JA NO LO CREO" DIJO JOE INTENTANDO PASAR PERO LE TAPE EL PASO**_

"_**ASI… UN PULSO AVER QUIEN GANA" LE DIJE, TIRE LO QUE HABIA EN UNA MESA CERCANA Y EMPEZAMOS…**_

_**POV DE COURNTEY**_

"_**CREO QUE ESTO VA A TARDAR" LES DIJE UNDIENDO MI FRENTE EN MI MANO"MEJOR VAMOS A CONSEGUIR NUESTRA BANDEJA" LAS 2 ASINTIERON Y NOS FIMOS DE ALLI…**_

"_**ENCERIOS EL CHEFF DEBERIA…" FUI INTERRUMPIDA AL VER QUE JOE Y DUNCAN COMPETIAN AL INTENTAR PASAR POR LA PUERTA DE LA CAFETERIA…**_

"_**AAAAAA SE PELEAN POR TI iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiJIERON KATIE Y SADIE…**_

"_**NI LO DIGAN" SUSPIRE INTENTANDO ENCONTRAR UNA MESA YA QUE GWEN SE HABIA IDO CON TRENT Y BRITGETTE CON GOEFF Y AMBAS MIRANDOME CON UNA CARA DE LOS SIENTO…**_

_**POV DE NADIE**_

"_**HEY VIEJO… HASTE A UN LADO…"LE DIJO DINCAN A JOE**_

"_**ENCERIO VIEJO… YO LLEGE PRIMERO" LE DIJO JOE**_

"_**OOOOOOOO ¿ESTAS ENOJADO POR QUE TE GANE EN EL PULSO?" DIJO DUNCAN TRIUNFANTE**_

"_**Y TU PORQUE CORRO MAS RAPIDO QUE TU" LE DIJO JOE LEVANTANDO LA CEJA**_

"_**ESTABA TROTANDO" LE DIJO DUNCAN… "SI… ASI LO LLAMAN AHORA CORRER REAL REAL REALMENTE LENTO" DIJO JOE Y ALFIN LOGRARON PASAR…**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_**EN MIS ADENTROS DE MI ME REIA Y SOLO PENSABA… CHICOS…PARECEN NIÑOS DE KINDER…**_

_**ALFIN ENCONTRE UNA MESA Y VI A LOS 2 DIRIJIRSE ASIA MI Y POR MI DESGRACIA HABIAN 2 LUGARES VACIOS ALADO DE MI…**_

"_**HEY PRINCESA" DIJO DUNCAN GUIÑANDOME EL OJO**_

"_**HOLA COURTNEY" DIJO JOE**_

_**Y YO EN MIS ADENTRO GRITABA**_

_** aaaaaaaaaa **_

_**AQUÍ ACABA EL CAP. ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO… TALVEZ YA NO ESCRIBA MUY SEGUIDO YA QUE VOY A EMPEZAR A IR A ALA ESCUELA… SI… LO SE… QUE PECADO XD**_

_**NOS VEMOS BYE**_

_**FELIZ 2010**_


	11. ERES UN IDIOTA

_**POV DE CPURTNEY **_

_ALFIN ENCONTRE UNA MESA Y VI A LOS 2 DIRIJIRSE ASIA MI Y POR MI DESGRACIA HABIAN 2 LUGARES VACIOS 1 A CADA ALADO DE MI…_

"_HEY PRINCESA" DIJO DUNCAN GUIÑANDOME EL OJO_

"_HOLA COURTNEY" DIJO JOE CON UA SONRISA_

_Y YO EN MIS ADENTRO GRITABA…_

"_AMMM HOLA" LES DIJE… LUEGO QUISE TOMAR UN POCO DE COMIDA PERO SE ME CALLO Y…_

"_TEN CUIDADO, ESTA VIVO, DEJAME TRAERTE UN SERVILLETA" DIJO DUNCAN_

"_NO… YO TE LA TRAIGO" DIJO JOE_

"_NO… PERMITEME…" DIJO DUNCAN LEVANTANDOSE DE SU LUGAR _

"_DESCUIDA" DIJO JOE LEVANTANDOSE TAMBIEN Y AMBOS SE DIERON UNA MIRADA DE FRIALDAD…_

"_DESCUIDA" REPITIO DUNCAN _

"_NO HAY PROBLEMA"DIJO JOE _

"_NO HAY PROBLEMA" REPITIO DUNCAN_

"_NO REPITAS TODO LO QUE DIGO" RECLAMO JOE_

"_NO REPITAS TODO LO QUE DIGO" REPITIO DUNCAN_

"_CALLATE" DIJO JOE_

"_CALLATE" REPITIO DUNCAN_

"……_SOY UN IDIOTA" DIJO JOE_

"_ERES UN IDIOTA" DIJO DUNCAN TRIUNFANTE… JOE LENTAMENTE SE SENTO Y DUNCAN HACIA LO MISMO Y LUEGO RAPIDAMENTE SE PARO PARA CONSEGUIR LA SERVILLETA Y DUNCAN FUE TRAS EL…_

_LO QUE NO SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA ES QUE MIENTRAS ELLOS DISCUTIAN POR QUIEN ME TRAERIA LA SERVILLETA YO MISMA HABIA IDO POR ELLA…_

_ESTE SERIA UN DIA LARGO_

_**ULTIMAMENTE LOS CAP. VAN A SER CORTOS… LO SIENTO POR ESO PERO… YA LES DIJE… LA ESCUELA…. ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTATO…DENME IDEAS… BYE**_


	12. TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERLOS

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

… _Joe lentamente se sentó y Duncan hacia lo mismo y luego rápidamente se paro para conseguir la servilleta y Duncan fue tras el…lo que no se había dado cuenta es que mientras ellos discutía por quien me traía la servilleta yo misma había ido por ella… _

_Este sería un día largo_

"_O Carla… se pelean por ti" dijo Lindsay_

"_¿umm que tu no me odias?" le dije_

"_no se…" le dio un bocado a su comida y mira a su alrededor confundida" ¿Dónde estoy?" yo solo mire al cielo y me dije…"paciencia"…_

"_quítate" dijo Duncan_

"_y porque no te quitas tu" dijo Joe_

"_y porque no te quitas tu en vez de intentar ordenarme que hacer" dijo Duncan_

"_y porque no te quitas tu en vez de intentar que yo te intente que tú me intentes ordenar a mi" dijo Joe mientras Duncan lo miraba "sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo Joe después de decir eso empujo a Duncan y tomo una servilleta y se la llevo a Courtney…_

"_Toma Courtney" dijo sonriéndole_

"_amm gracias" dije poniéndola alado de mi plato… luego sentí una mano en mi hombro _

"_ten princesa te traje un café… tal como te gusta" dijo asiendo enojar a Joe_

"_ooo sabe cómo te gusta el café…eso es tan tierno" dijo Lindsay_

"_o escalofriante" la verdad estaba alagada pero me irritaba el comportamiento de los 2…_

"_¿princesa te gustaría ver una película más tarde?" me pregunto Duncan_

"_Courtney te gustaría ensayar mas tarde" dijo Joe_

"_o podríamos ir a caminar" dijo Duncan _

"_o bien podríamos ir a nadar" dijo Joe_

"_o si no…" dijeron al mismo tiempo pero los interrumpí_

"_YA BASTA" les dije "USTEDES 2… AFUERA…TENEMOS QUE HABLAR" dije saliendo del comedor…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_Tiene un carácter muy…" dijo Joe pero lo interrumpí…_

"_lo sé…muy…muy SEXI" dije dirigiéndome a la salida con Joe atrás mío_

_**YA AFUERA DE LA COCINA…**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_ya estamos aquí princesa" dijo Duncan_

_Joe empujo a Duncan y luego dijo"¿de qué quieres hablar?"_

"_escuchen… desde el principio les dije que no iba a escoger a nadie…ustedes no son objetos… simplemente iba a asimilar mis sentimientos ya que no es justo que juegue con sus sentimientos ni con los míos… así que… dejen de comportarse como niños…" les dije con la voz más calmada que me pudo salir…_

"_¿pero que tal si este Elvis intenta aprovechar y te enamoras de el?" dijo Duncan acercándose a Joe inflando el pecho_

"_¿O si este principito intenta coquetearte y tu caes?" dijo Joe poniéndose en la misma posición_

"_acéptalo princesa no podemos esperar a que asimiles sin que Elvis y yo nos matemos" dijo sin dejar de mirar a Joe…_

_No tenia las agallas para contestar… solo baje mi cabeza…ellos tenían razón… no podía dejar que esto tomara mas tiempo… tarde o temprano tendría que decidir…pe-pero…tengo miedo…_

_No quiero escoger…que tal si pierdo su amistad o jamás los vuelvo a ver…ellos son lo más especial que tengo… ¿además que pasara si tomo la decisión equivocada?… cuando me di cuenta mis ojos goteaban… no dejaban de salir lagrimas…_

"_yo-yo"…._

_**Aquí acaba el cap.… espero que les haya gustado…denme ideas… Bye……**_


	13. ES LA HORA

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_acéptalo princesa no podemos esperar a que asimiles sin que Elvis y yo nos matemos" dijo sin dejar de mirar a Joe…_

_No tenia las agallas para contestar… solo baje mi cabeza…ellos tenían razón… no podía dejar que esto tomara más tiempo… tarde o temprano tendría que decidir…pe-pero…tengo miedo…_

…_No quiero escoger…que tal si pierdo su amistad o jamás los vuelvo a ver…ellos son lo más especial que tengo… ¿además que pasara si tomo la decisión equivocada?… cuando me di cuenta mis ojos goteaban… no dejaban de salir lagrimas…_

"_yo-yo…"….no sabía que decir… las palabras no salían de mi boca…estaba tan confundida…_

_En un parpadeo a otro escuche el sonido de la tierra siendo golpeada…Duncan y Joe estaban peleando…me acerque a pesar de que me dijeron que me alejara…sentía que estaba en el mismísimo infierno…como si tuviera las manos atadas… me sentía tan inútil…apenas pude alejar a Joe de Duncan y me puse inmedio para que no volvieran a atacarse…_

"_¡BASTA!…LAS COSAS NO SE PUEDEN SOLUCIONAR A GOLPES… ¡NO PUEDEN LASTIMARSE SIN LASMTIMARME A MI!" dije sin poder contener mis lagrimas…luego sentí una ráfaga de viento queriendo atravesar mi cuerpo… para cuando la ráfaga acabo me di cuenta que estaba sola…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Me dirigí a mi habitación… lo único que quería era estar solo…esto era tan frustrante…que pasaría si prefiere estar con Joe… ¿tendría que resignarme?...NO…vamos…no pienses en eso…RAYOS… ni siquiera meter a Harold en el retrete me animaría hoy…_

…_La cara de la princesa no deja de correr por mi cabeza…no puedo creer que la había hecho llorar…esto apesta…_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_Me dirigí directo al escenario… la música siempre me relajaba…pero… esta vez no pasaría…la misma pregunta rondaba por mi mente cada vez ¿qué pasaría si prefiere estar con Duncan?… que con migo?…"suspire" VAMOS JOE…piensa en positivo…_

…_pero… no puedo…rayos…no puedo…nunca había hecho llorar a Courtney… esto es frustrante…_

… _la verdad… me arrepiento de a ver aceptado la invitación de Criss para venir aquí…siento cada día que pierdo mas Courtney…_

"_suspire"…es hora de hablar con Duncan…_

_**Aquí acaba… espero que les allá gustado…denme ideas…**_

_**bye**_


	14. ME ARE A UN LADO

_**POV DE JOE**_

… _me arrepiento de a ver aceptado la invitación de Criss para venir aquí…siento cada día que pierdo mas Courtney…_

"_suspire"…es hora de hablar con Duncan…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_RAYOS…TENGO JAQUECA…_

_Toc, toc, toc_

"_¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES?..."dije en mis pensamientos_

_ABRI LA PUERTA Y DI UN PORTASO…_

_**POV DE JOE**_

"_SUSPIRE" esto va a ser difícil…_

"_DUNCAN… TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO…" le dije intentando que me escuchara…_

"_CREEME…NO ME INTERESA" dijo siendo inmaduro como cuando Courtney me di… _

"_PORQUE NO HACES UNA CITA CON MI SECRETARIA… TALVEZ SI TE APRESURAS ENCUENTRES CITA EN 2 MESES" me dijo como si fuera el mayor idiota de la tierra…_

"_DUNCAN TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO… NO ME IRE ASTA QUE HABLEMOS…" LE DIJE TOCANDO LA PUERTA… Y vi que al fin se abrió…_

"_mejor empieza rápido para que te vayas lo más pronto" dijo recargándose en la puerta…_

"_es un gusto verte también…"le dije fingiendo una sonrisa…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_si bueno… pasa" le dije entrando a mi remolque"¿quieres algo? "Le pregunte abriendo mi mini nevera_

"_si… dame de…" lo interrumpí…_

"_no… de esos no hay" dije serrando la nevera…_

_Suspiro "vine a hablarte de…Courtney "dijo mirándome seriamente_

"_te escucho" dije mientras nos sentábamos en unas sillas_

_**POV DE JOE**_

"_escucha… se que te gusta Courtney pero…a… a mi también…"hice un pausa para asegurarme que no me golpearía…"y sé muy bien que tu como yo sabemos que esta es muy difícil para Courtney…aúnas por las cosas que me ha dicho de ti y…" me tapo la boca…_

"_¿el-ella te hablo de mi?...un momento… pe-pero dijistes que no me conocías" me dijo _

_Le retire su mano de mi boca "técnicamente…sabía quién era Duncan pero no lo conocía personalmente ni que hubiese sido novio de Courtney…"_

_**E$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=FLAX BACK ¡?=)(/&%$#"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/& /()=??=)(/&%$**_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_Estamos en un avión privado con los integrantes de nuestra nueva banda…hoy inicia la gira… ya que la banda con mis hermanos se dio un respira ya que Nick quería ser solista y Kevin se va a poner la soga al cuello (CASAR XD)… PENSE… ¿PORQUE NO? "MIS PENSAMIENTOS FUERON INERRUMPIDOS…"_

"_que pasa…has estado muy callado" me dijo una muy linda morena sentándose a mi lado…_

"_no es nada Corte… solo pienso" le dije dándole una sonrisa…_

"_de acuerdo…ya vuelvo" dijo parándose intentando regresar a su lugar cuando se le cayó su billetera…_

"_COURTNEY" dije intentando que me ollera…_

"_¿qué pasa?"Dijo volteándome a ver…_

"_sete cayo tu billetera" le dije ensañándosela_

"_hay gracias" dijo regresando a recuperarla… entonces cuando se la entregue callo una foto en el suelo y suavemente la tome…_

"_¿qué es isla del drama?" le pregunte mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_un tonto reality show" le dije mirando al infinito_

"_y como veo aquí participaste" me dijo mientras yo me reía…_

"_SI…en las 2 temporadas…"le dije viendo la foto…_

"_y el premio era…" dijo intentando que yo terminara la oración…_

"_UN MILLON DE DOLARES" dije _

"_¿y como se llaman los demás?" dijo observando la foto…_

"_Pues ella es…"(nos salteamos a Duncan porque creo que es el que más les interesa XD)_

"…_y el es Duncan..." fui interrumpida_

"_¿un criminal?... ¿no te dio miedo?" me dijo mirando con atención la foto…_

"_la verdad no…él en realidad no es malo…es solamente como…su forma de no sentirse débil…a veces actúa como un niño o intenta divertirse primero que ser mas responsable… aunque es muy dulce y amable adem…" fui interrumpida_

"_es tu novio ¿no?" dijo sin ganas_

_**FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

"_Duncan te voto fuera…" Criss acababa de anunciar que Owen y Courtney estaban fuera de TDA…_

"_QUE… ¿DUNCAN ME VOTO FUERA…?"_

_**FIN DEL FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

…"_NO…no tengo novio…" dije con una sonrisa disimulada_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARTE SI SIENTES ALGO POR EL YA QUE… LA FORMA EN QUE LO DESCRIBISTES…._

_**FIN FLAX BACK**_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_WOW… yo esperaba una descripción como idiota, malagradecido, cerdo…_

…_DUNCAN…TE ESTAS INSULTANDO A TI MISMO VIEJO…calma…_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_AQUÍ VA…_

"_por eso quiero decirte que si es necesario me haré a un lado… "me interrumpió_

"_pero ella no ha escogido" me dijo_

"_ella no va a escoger… va a aclarar sus sentimientos y…y si ella llega a quererte a ti… YO ME ARE A UN LADO Y NO INSISTIRE MAS…"dije muy enserio…_

_**Aquí acaba el cap.**_

_**No lo estaré haciendo tan seguido por la escuela…tal vez lo haga un dia si un dia no… depende la chamba (tarea XD) denme ideas**_

_**Cuídense bye…**_


	15. NO SEREMOS AMIGOS PERO TAMPOCO ENEMIGOS

_**POV DE JOE**_

"…_y si ella llega a quererte a ti… YO ME ARE A UN LADO Y NO INSISTIRE MAS…"dije muy enserio…_

…"_créeme que aprovechare la oportunidad"…dijo mientras se levantaba…_

…" _lo sé "dije mientras yo también me ponía de pie…_

"…_y si ella te llega a querer…" lo interrumpí…_

…"_yo también aprovechare mi oportunidad" dije_

…"_Te seré sincero…no quiero ser tu enemigo…pero tampoco quiero ser tu amigo…al igual que no quiero volver a ver a Courtney llorar"…_

"…_yo…" suspire"…yo tampoco deseo verla llorar otra vez…"… me extendió la mano…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_Extendí mi mano y en otro segundo más sentí el apretón de su mano contra la mía…_

…"_lamento decir que no ha sido un gusto haberte conocido…" dije levantando la ceja…_

…"_me temo que es lo único que tenemos en común…"dijo con una risa mientras salía de mi habitación…_

_**Aquí acaba… perdonen por hacerlo, real real real mente pequeño pero era para que seme facilitara mas el sig. Cap.**_

_**Esperen la conti, denme ideas **_

_**bye**_


	16. FOTOS 1 PARTE

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Estaba en mi remolque arreglando mi habitación, recogí un pequeño álbum pero las fotos se cayeron…_

…_.eran… fotos…pero no simples fotos…aquellas imágenes…eran mías y de Duncan… cuando éramos… novios…_

"_enserio la arruine" murmure para mí misma al ver las fotos y recordar los…" malos momentos" salió por mi boca mientras seguía parada completamente inmóvil viendo las fotos en el piso…me sentí un poco culpable… pero…"pero…no todos fueron malos"…lentamente me senté en el piso y seguí mirando las imágenes…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…_Salí a caminar para pensar, ¿debería hablar con ella?, ¿Por qué le dijo a Joe cosas increíbles de mi si yo la saque dl juego?… ¿me habrá perdonado? Pero ¿y si no?..._

_**FLAX BACK**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"…_y el es Duncan..." fui interrumpida_

"_¿un criminal?... ¿no te dio miedo?" me dijo mirando con atención la foto…_

"_la verdad no…él en realidad no es malo…es solamente como…su forma de no sentirse débil…a veces actúa como un niño o intenta divertirse primero que ser más responsable… aunque es muy dulce y amable adem…" fui interrumpida_

"_es tu novio ¿no?" dijo sin ganas_

_**FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

"_Duncan te voto fuera…" Criss acababa de anunciar que Owen y Courtney estaban fuera de TDA…_

"_QUE… ¿DUNCAN ME VOTO FUERA…?"_

_**FIN DEL FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

…"_NO…no tengo novio…" dije con una sonrisa disimulada_

_**FIN FLAX BACK**_

…_¿Y si en realidad nunca dijo eso y Joe lo invento?…Tengo esa historia a favor y en contra…pero…__detuve mi andar__... ¿Qué tal si ya no me quiere y…y-y prefiere estar con Joe?..._

_Para mi sorpresa estoy enfrente de su remolque…toco, no toco, toco, no toco…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_**Toc, toc, toc**_

"_¿Quién será?" dije para mí misma levantándome del suelo dejando las fotos en el piso…mire en el picaporte y…_

…_RAYOS…ES DUNCAN…CON TODA LA RAPIDES QUE PUDE RECOGI LAS FOTOS Y LAS METI ALMONTONADAS EN EL ALBUM Y LO DEJE DEBAJO DE UNO DE LOS COLCHONES DE MI SOFA…ME PARE ATRÁS DE LA PUERTA, ME ACOMODE LA CAMISA Y ME ARREGLE EL PELO…SUSPIRE Y HABRI LA PUERTA…_

"_hola princesa" me dijo el rey de roma…"_

"_hola" dije recargándome en la puerta_

"_¿Por qué tardastes en abrir...?" me pregunto apoyándose en el mango de la puerta…_

"_Em-mmm y-yo fu-fui es-estaba DURMIENDO ¡SI, ESTABA DURMIENDO Y-Y SEME ENRREDO EL PELO Y TUVE QUE PEINARME!" le dije un poco nerviosa…_

"_¿así?" dijo acercándose sensualmente a mi quedándonos cara a cara "sabes…las princesas deben despertar siempre con un beso" me dijo con una sonrisa picara…_

"_lo malo es que aquí solo hay sapos…" dije coquetamente mientras Duncan ponía su mano en el pecho" ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" le dije cruzando los brazos_

"_o me puedes ayudar en muchas cosas" dijo tomándome de la mano…_

"_Duncan…"me interrumpió_

"…_lo sé…lo sé…" me mira a los ojos "necesito hablar contigo" dijo apretando mas nuestras manos…_

"_¿sobre qué?"Pregunte curiosa_

"_sobre…sobre nosotros" me dijo serio…_

_**Aquí acaba el cap. Espero que les alla gustado, denme ideas y dejen comentarios…**_

_**bye**_


	17. FOTOS PARTE 05

_**FLAX BACK**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_Estaba en mi remolque arreglando mi habitación, recogí un pequeño álbum pero las fotos se cayeron…_

…_.eran… fotos…pero no simples fotos…aquellas imágenes…eran mías y de Duncan… cuando éramos…novios…_

"_enserio la arruine" murmure para mí misma al ver las fotos y recordar los…" malos momentos" salió por mi boca mientras seguía parada completamente inmóvil viendo las fotos en el piso…me sentí un poco culpable… pero…"pero…no todos fueron malos"…lentamente me senté en el piso y seguí mirando las imágenes…_

…_esas fotos me recordaron tantos momentos…unos malos, otros buenos, graciosos y otros hasta penosos…._

…_había muchas fotos ¿Cómo cupieron en un pequeño álbum?…una de ellas me recordó a Celin Dion y….con una mirada picara…_

…_lentamente prendí la grabadora…_

_Te encuentro despierto__  
__me dices lo siento__  
__con una lágrima derramas.___

_Me abrazas, me hielo__  
__me pides un beso__  
__y yo me quedo sin respirar.___

_Solo espera un momento__  
__solo dime no es cierto._

…_al oír…recordé…_

_**FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…_Tome su brazo y la atraje hacia mí… puse mis brazos en su espalda intentando atravesarla en mi pecho…l- la estaba abrazando…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_Du-Duncan" le dije tartamudeando_

"_¿me extrañaste?" dijo sin rodeos_

"_yo-yo" no supe que responder_

"_yo si te extrañe" dijo acariciando mi pelo_

"_Duncan…"no sabía que decir_

"_¿te gusta jugar?... a mí también y ¿sabes? Has ganado… estoy furioso" me dijo_

"_¿qué pasa con Gwen?" LE DIJE Y ME DEJO DE ABRAZAR_

"_NENA… "ME DIJO_

"_¿SOY LA UNICA?"__…_

_**FIN FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

"_¿soy la única?" murmure mientras contemplaba una foto de el…_

_Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos__  
__acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi__  
__te daré el último beso, el más profundo__  
__guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti._

"_¿pero…él es el único?" murmure al sacar mi cartera y ver una foto mía y de…Joe…_

_**FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"…_Por favor para Duncan…Enserio para. ¡PARA!"- Un gran eco resonó… más específicamente, MI MEJILLA ARDIA._

_-¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTES?!- Reclamé frotándome el rostro en señal de dolor. Estaba completamente furioso y desconcertado, pensé que lo disfrutaba, gran error…_

"… _YA TENGO OTRO NOVIO" ME DIJO_

"_bien… ESTO EMPIESA A MOLESTARME…" LE DIJE_

"_YO-YO… LO SIENTO"…_

_**FIN DEL FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**__**  
**_

…_sentí un lagrima bajar por mi mejilla…"tal vez nunca debí conocerlos…si esto iba a ser tan difícil…mejor no los hubiera conocido…pero…quiero verlos…pero eso sería…despedirme de uno de ellos…"dije en susurro…_

_**FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

…"_¿pero que tal si este Elvis intenta aprovechar y te enamoras de el?" dijo Duncan acercándose a Joe inflando el pecho_

"_¿O si este principito intenta coquetearte y tu caes?" dijo Joe poniéndose en la misma posición_

"_acéptalo princesa no podemos esperar a que asimiles sin que Elvis y yo nos matemos" dijo sin dejar de mirar a Joe…_

_**FIN FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

"…_pero no quiero… tengo miedo… ¿qué tal si hago una mala elección?"...dije mientras observaba 1 foto de Duncan en una mano y en la otra de Joe…_

_Tengo tanto miedo__  
__y es que no comprendo__  
__que fue lo que yo__  
__he hecho mal._

…_intente ignorar ese pensamiento y seguí observando las imágenes y-y………y me quede inmóvil, mi cara se torno seria, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y solo baje la mirada…m-me…me encontré…esa foto…_

…_esa foto era de…cuando…cundo yo vi ese clip…en el que…en el que Duncan me puso los cuernos con…"con Gwen…"dije sintiendo una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla…_

_**FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

_**Aftermath**_

"_¿Es sólo yo, o se parece esa constelación se parece a Harold con su trasero de panqueques, con sus piernas del fideo atadas? ¿Ves?"Dijo Gwen dándose cuenta…_

…_que Duncan no le hacía caso" Hago todo para una conversación agradable y ¿tú me dejas colgada? ¿Cuál es tu problema?" pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cadera…_

"_¿crees que Courtney este viendo las estrellas ahora?" pregunto Duncan viendo al infinito… _

" _Wow no sabía que eras un tarado del tipo A?" dijo Gwen burlona… _

"_¿quieres hacer algo al respecto?" dijo dándole a Gwen un golpe en el hombro_

"_puedes hacer algo mejor que eso" dijo Gwen desafiante…_

_(Duncan y Gwen caen al suelo)… _

_**FIN FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK  
**_

_En ese momento recordé cada imagen, cada segundo, cada murmullo, la pena que sentí que todo el mundo supiera que me habían puesto los cuernos…me sentía tan…tan…tan enojada y reaccione a mis impulsos así que rompí la foto con toda mi furia y la arroje con ira al cubo de basura…_

_Me abrazas, me hielo__  
__me pides un beso__  
__y yo me quedo sin respirar.__  
__Solo espera un momento__  
__solo dime no es cierto._

…_empecé a llorar con más fuerza"¿QUE ME PASA?" me preguntaba a mi misma mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos…___

_Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos__  
__acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi__  
__te daré el último beso, el mas profundo__  
__guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti._

…_quería apagar la grabadora para seguir escuchando mis estúpidos pensamientos…pero a la vez quiero seguir escuchando esa canción…ciento como si describiera lo que siento…___

_Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire__  
__di que me amas que no eres culpable__  
__por lo menos un momento__  
__dime que esto no es cierto._

…_sentía que él debía admitir que su amistad con Gwen se fue muy lejos… ___

_Solo quédate en silencio...__  
__acaríciame un momento...__  
__te daré el último beso...__  
__guardaré mis sentimientos____  
__y me iré lejos de ti._

…_sentía que debía alejarme de él…pero…no puedo... __¿PORQUE?...___

_**FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

_**POV DE COURTNEY **_

… "_yo solo juego con berbíes" le dije siguiéndole la corriente_

"_entonces seré el príncipe y…" dijo tomándome de la mano y acercándose lentamente a mi rostro……." tu mi princesa"…_

_**FIN DEL FLAX BACK DEL FLAX BACK**_

…"…_princesa…" me dije a mi miasma limpiándome las lagrimas" ¿Por qué cuando quiero alejarme caigo en tu trampa?" dije acercándome al desorden de fotos y tome una de ellas… era…era de cuando…cuando nos besamos por primera vez…_

…"_¿Cómo pudo terminar?" me pregunte… _

_Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos__  
__acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi__  
__te daré el último beso, el más profundo__  
__guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti._

_...¿todo tiene que terminar? Me pregunte…me pare y ya que había acabado la canción apague la grabadora y tome un espejo para arreglarme el maquillaje que estaba hecho un desastre y cuando termine en vez de tomar el peine por accidente…tome la pequeño cráneo de madera que al reverso decía…_

" _DxC" dije en murmullo "¿será cierto…cuando…cuando una relación se marchita…ya no…ya no hay forma de que vuelva a florecer?" me pregunte mirando nuestras iníciales con mucha atención…me di la vuelta y mire el desorden así que me acomode en el suelo y empecé a acomodarlas…_

_**Toc, toc, toc**_

"_¿Quién será?" dije para mí misma levantándome del suelo dejando las fotos en el piso…mire en el picaporte y…_

…_RAYOS…ES DUNCAN…CON TODA LA RAPIDES QUE PUDE RECOGI LAS FOTOS Y LAS METI ALMONTONADAS EN EL ALBUM Y LO DEJE DEBAJO DE UNO DE LOS COLCHONES DE MI SOFA…ME PARE ATRÁS DE LA PUERTA, ME ACOMODE LA CAMISA Y ME ARREGLE EL PELO…SUSPIRE Y HABRI LA PUERTA…_

"_hola princesa" me dijo el rey de roma…"_

"_hola" dije recargándome en la puerta_

"_¿Por qué tardastes en abrir...?" me pregunto apoyándose en el mango de la puerta…_

"_Em-mmm y-yo fu-fui es-estaba DURMIENDO ¡SI, ESTABA DURMIENDO Y-Y SEME ENRREDO EL PELO Y TUVE QUE PEINARME!" le dije un poco nerviosa…_

"_¿así?" dijo acercándose sensualmente a mi quedándonos cara a cara "sabes…las princesas deben despertar siempre con un beso" me dijo con una sonrisa picara…_

"_lo malo es que aquí solo hay sapos…" dije coquetamente mientras Duncan ponía su mano en el pecho" ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" le dije cruzando los brazos_

"_o me puedes ayudar en muchas cosas" dijo tomándome de la mano…_

"_Duncan…"me interrumpió_

"…_lo sé…lo sé…" me mira a los ojos "necesito hablar contigo" dijo apretando mas nuestras manos…_

"_¿sobre qué?"Pregunte curiosa…_

"_sobre…sobre nosotros" me dijo serio…_

_**Hola, bueno…¿Qué piensan…cursi, triste, corto, largo?...dejen mensajes…vamos el botón verde y blanco es bonito…quieres tocarlo…xD**_

_**Esta vez me costó escribir el fig ya que mi lap todavía no tiene internet y como les puse flax back tuve que hacerme mi rollo XD**_

_**Ténganme paciencia, esperen el próximo cap. Y denme idas…**_

_**BYE**_


	18. No era exactamente lo que tenia en mente

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

… _¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" le dije cruzando los brazos_

"_o me puedes ayudar en muchas cosas" dijo tomándome de la mano…_

"_Duncan…"me interrumpió_

"…_lo sé…lo sé…" me mira a los ojos "necesito hablar contigo" dijo apretando mas nuestras manos…_

"_¿sobre qué?"Pregunte curiosa_

"_sobre…sobre nosotros" me dijo serio…_

"…_pasa…"dije ofreciéndole pasar…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…_pase e intente lucir tranquilo pero la verdad o era mi imaginación o se estaba saliendo el Rio de Janeiro por mis manos…_

…"_¿quieres algo…?" me pregunto la princesa_

…_mire su mini bar y…" ¿…amg…no tienes algo como cerveza…?" le pregunte mientras ella me alzo la ceja…_

"… _¿bromeas verdad?..." me quede en silencio…sabia que de todas formas me daría un sermón "LA CERVEZA TE DAÑA EL HIGADO, ¿SABES CUANTAS PERSONAS MUEREN AL AÑO POR ESE TONTO E INFANTIL VICIO?" dijo moviendo su dedo en frente de mi rostro… _

…"_pues creo que aun así me lo dirás" dije con una sonrisa _

"_¿ACASO QUIERES ESTAR EN ESA SIFRA?" dijo poniendo sus manos a la cadera_

…_la jale del brazo acercándola más a mi "no sabía que te importara" dije tomándola de la barbilla…_

"… _¿de qué querías hablar?..."me dijo muy inocente…_

"_o no me cambies el tema princesita" le dije con una sonrisa_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

"_no me sermonees principito" le dije alejándome de él para sentarme en el sofá y para mi desgracia el me siguió pero esa no es la desgracia…sino que…en el sofá escondí el álbum y seme había olvidado por completo… _

"_principito a…eso suena tan mal" dijo riendo mientras se sentaba…_

"_¡NO!" grite evitando que se sentara…_

"_¿qué?...no comí frijoles" dijo poniéndose de brazos cruzados…_

"_sabes es un bonito día…no quieres ir a…a-a…A CAMINAR" dije intentando lucir tranquila mientras fui rápido al otro lado de la habitación evitando por completo el sillón…_

"_es una excelente idea princesa pero hay un problemita" dijo acercándose a la ventana…_

"_¿qué problema?" pregunte_

"_amm no se tal vez que…"dijo abriendo la ventana con rapidez"…ESTAMOS SABER A CUANTOS GRADOS Y EN VEZ DE IR A ASOLEARNOS PODIAMOS QUEDARNOS AQUI A DISFRUTAR TU AIRE ACONDICIONADO" dijo señalando la ventana que mostraba muchas personas con calor…_

"_¿quieres una cervecita?" dije con dulzura… _

"_¿segura que estas bien?" dijo mientras que lentamente se fue acercando a mi mientras que yo sin notarlo iba dando paso a paso para atrás lentamente alejándome de él hasta chocar con una pared…apoyo sus brazos contra la pared dejándome sin salida…, mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente podía sentir su respiración acelerada haciendo el rubor en mi rostro más fuerte cada segundo…_

_...me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a mirar sus ojos verdes azulados y me dio una mirada de satisfacción…lentamente se acerco a mi rostro… podía sentir su respiración acelerada cada vez más y más cerca de mi…frustrada y un poco temerosa cerré con fuerza los ojos y-y…y-y me congele por completo…era algo que no me esperaba…_

…_e-el…había chocado su frente c-con la mía…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

…" _¿Dun-duncan?" dijo en voz baja…_

…_lentamente cerré los ojos…podía sentir su calor, era cálida pero a la vez tibia…suspire y lentamente me separe de ella…_

…"_pues no tienes fiebre" dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente para checar mi temperatura…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…"_¿haaa?" fue lo único que salió de mi boca…_

…"_que no tienes fiebre" me dijo como si fuera una tonta…_

"_YO YA SABIA QUE NO TENIA FIEBRE" dije reclamando…_

"_PUES ENTONCES NO DIGAS TANTAS INCOHERECIAS" dijo acusándome…_

"_¡INCOHERENCIAS! ¿ACASO NO TE HAS ESCUCHADO? ¡TU ERES UN POZO SIN FIN DE INCOHERENCIAS!" dije poniéndome de brazos cruzados… _

"_SOLO DIJE QUE NO HABIA COMIDO FRIJOLES" dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

"_¡NO METAS A LOS FRIJOLES!…ASH… ¡HOMBRES!" dijo dándome la espalda…_

…_suspire…"¡MUJERES!" dije también dando la espalda…_

_**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, DENME IDEAS, DEJEN REWVES…VAMOS EL VOTON BLANCO Y VERDE ES BONITO…SABEMOS TU Y YO QUE QUIERES DARLE CLIP XD**_

_**NOS VEMOS, BESOS**_

_**BYE**_


	19. ¿TE APRECIO?

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

… _¡HOMBRES!" dijo dándome la espalda…_

…_suspire…"¡MUJERES!" dije también dando la espalda…_

…"_QUE MAL CARÁCTER, SOLO ME PREOCUPE POR SU SALUD… ¿HICE ALGOPARA QUE SE ENOJARA?" me pregunte en mi mente…_

_**POV DE COURTEY**_

_..."EL ES IMPOSIBLE, COMO SELE OCURRE HACER ESE TIPO DE…MOVIMIENTOS Y-Y…Y LUEGO HABLARME DE FRIJOLES"…dije para mí misma…"PENSE QUE EL…"mi pensamiento fue interrumpido…_

…"… _¿todavía tienes esto?..." dijo Duncan…_

…_me di vuelta para ver que era…era el cráneo de madera que me dio la noche fui eliminada... _

_...lentamente me acerque y…"Bueno... sí... quiero decir, supongo..."_

…_nos quedamos mirando el pequeño cráneo de madera…el subió la mirada con una sonrisa, sentí el rubor en mi rostro y le esquive la mirada para que no lo notara…_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_...note que se haba sonrojado y me esquivo la mirada, luego se atrevió a mirarme y nos sonreímos en silecion…lentamente lo deje sobre su mesa de noche…_

"_pensé…pensé que ya no…"_

"_no me atreví a tirarla"_

"… _¿Por qué?...digo…estabas furiosa con migo entonces…"_

"…_es cierto…estaba furiosa pero…"_

"_¿...pero…?"_

"…_y-yo…y-yo…tod-todavia…"_

_**POV DE COURNTEY**_

_**CAFETERIA**_

…"¿_TE APRECIO?"…dijo mi mejor amiga tomando una bandeja_

"_ME PUSE NERVIOSA"…dije tomando otra bandeja…_

_**No me maten por lo ultimo XD**_

_**Denme su opinión y denme ideas…también díganme que opinan de la nota anterior…**_

_**Besos**_

_**bye**_


	20. TE EXTRAÑO

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

… "_pensé…pensé que ya no…"_

"_no me atreví a tirarla"_

"… _¿Por qué?...digo…estabas furiosa con migo entonces…"_

"…_es cierto…estaba furiosa pero…"_

"_¿...pero…?"_

"…_y-yo…y-yo…tod-todavia…"_

_**POV DE COURNTEY**_

_**CAFETERIA**_

…"_TE APRECIO"…dijo mi mejor amiga tomando una bandeja_

"_ME PUSE NERVIOSA"…dije tomando otra bandeja…_

"_¿PERO TE APRECIO?" dijo mientras tomábamos nuestras __comida_

"_O VAMOS… ¿QUE QUERIAS QUE DIJERA? O DUNCAN, TE AMO, CASEMONOS Y TENGAMOS 13 HIJOS…" dije burlonamente mirando al infinito con mis manos en el pecho…_

_"¿13?" dijo alzando la ceja…_

_"yo que se solo tengo 16" dije mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa…_

_…Suspire al ver mi plato…"no puedo creer que ya estamos por irnos de Paris y no me he comido un croissant" dije viendo mi comida con asco…_

_"¿eso no es en Francia?" dijo mientras retiraba el plato de comida de su vista…_

_"claro pero eso no evita que aquí se venda muy bien" dije mientras también quitaba de mi vista el plato…_

_"…porque no nos vamos de aquí para comer unos…croissant…"dijo lo ultimo con una mirada y acento tentador…_

_"o eso sería genial pero…" me interrumpió…_

_"VAMOS NO DIGAS PERO, ARRUINARAS MI FANTASIA…"dijo desilusionada _

_"créeme que no quería PERO que tal si cuando regresemos el avión se fue con los demás y ¡QUEDAMOS VARADAS EN PARIS!" dije lo ultimo con un tono de tragedia…_

_"A menos que alguien nos ayude a que el avión se descomponga…" dijo con una mirada muy escalofriante_

_"O NO, NO HABLARAS DE…"…ella asintió…"NO… ¿QUE NO RECUERDAS COMO LO APRECIO?" dije resignándome _

_"VAMOS CORTE" dijo rogando_

_"NO ME VENGAS CON CORTE, SABES QUE ESTE NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA CON EL…" dije quejándome_

_"CROISSANT"_

_"EL DEBE…"_

_"CROISSANT"_

_"EL ESTA…"_

_"CROISSANT"_

_"QUE TAL SI"_

_"¡CROISSANT!"_

_"¡DEACUERDO, LE PREGUNTARE!" dije perdiendo mi juicio_

___**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_**…**__en el camerino de Duncan…_

_"__debes estar bromeando"_

_"__plis Duncan, por favor" dije empezando a rogar_

_"__no princesa…" dijo tomando una soda de su mini bar…_

_"__por favor…por mi" dije poniendo ojitos_

_"__lo siento pero no" dijo dándome otra soda de consuelo… _

_"__anda…te lo pido de rodillitas" dije poniéndome de rodillas encima de una silla… _

_"__es…es muy arriesgado" dijo dudoso_

_"__¿ESTOY HABLANDO CON EL DUNCAN CORRECTO?" dije checándole la temperatura_

_"__y yo gano…"dijo acercándose a mi…_

_"__te traeré un croissant" dije con una sonrisa de comercial…_

_"__no…y-o…yo quiero otra cosa…" dijo cambiándole la cara, sus ojos empezaron a brillar como estrellas y su rostro cambio de serio a calmado…pero…se reflejaba…tristeza…_

_"… __Duncan..." dije en susurro pero no hubo respuesta, lentamente me tomo de la barbilla…"… Duncan…" repetí en susurro sin dejar de mirar sus ojos…_

_"…__te-quiero a ti…"dijo en un tono realmente tierno mientras colocaba sus manos en mi rostro acercándolo al suyo… _

_"__Duncan…n-no…"dije nerviosa sabiendo lo que pasaría…_

_"…__te extraño…"dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente…_

___**HOLA, QUE PIENSAN…LA VERDAD CUANDO LO ESCRBI POR PRIMERA VEZ NO HIBA A PASAR ESO…POR HACI DECIRLO LE CAMBIE UN MONTON XD**_

_**…**__PERO ME GUSTO MAS ESTA…XD…DEJEN COMENTARIOS E IDEAS…_

_**…**__OPINEN SOBRE LA NOTA…_

___**BESOS**_

___**BYE**_


	21. ME HACES DAÑO

___**POV DE COURTNEY**_

___**…en el camerino de Duncan…**_

___ "te traeré un croissant" dije con una sonrisa de comercial…___

___"no…y-o…yo quiero otra cosa…" dijo cambiándole la cara radicalmente, sus ojos empezaron a brillar como estrellas y su rostro cambio de serio a calmado…pero…se reflejaba…una gran tristeza…___

___"… Duncan..." dije en susurro pero no hubo respuesta, lentamente me tomo de la barbilla…"… Duncan…" repetí en susurro sin dejar de mirar sus ojos…___

___"…te-quiero a ti…"dijo en un tono realmente tierno mientras colocaba sus manos en mi rostro acercándolo al suyo… ___

___"Duncan…n-no…"dije nerviosa sabiendo lo que pasaría…___

___ "…te extraño…"dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente…___

___…ni yo puedo imaginarme como estaba de sonrojada…s-sentía un gran cosquilleo en mi ser… e-el nunca actuó así y mucho menos me dijo esas palabras en alguna momento, intente evitar que sus labios tocaran los míos intentando retorcerme, el al notar que me quería alejar de él me forzó a retroceder hasta choca con la pared y me acorralo apoyando sus brazos en la pared…___

___"…D-Duncan n-no…por-por favor…" dije casi llorando…___

___…con tristeza y en susurro con los ojos cerrados con fuerza dijo…"…te necesito a mi lado…lo eres todo para mi…" al decir esto me rompí y empecé a llorar con toda mi alma con la cabeza baja…___

___"…y-yo no, no quiero hacerte daño…"dijo intentando mirarme a la cara…___

___"… ¡PERO ME LO ESTAS HACIENDO!…" dije sin poder detener mis lagrimas…___

___"… ¿Qué dices?..."me pregunto___

_… emp__ecé a golpearlo con mis puños en el pecho con fuerza pero él no se defendía mientras decía…____"¡ME HACES DAÑO!,¡ ME HACE DAÑO QUE ME DIGAS QUE ME QUIERES, QUE ME DIGAS QUE ME EXTRAÑAS¡ Y-Y ¡QUE ME DIGA QUE ME NECESITAS A TU LADO Y QUE SOY TODO PARA TI!¡POR QUE…!"…___

___… suavemente deje de golpearlo y a bajar mi tono de voz y lo único que se escuchaba era mi llanto, alce la mirada y lo mire a los ojos para…"…yo…porque yo…porque yo jamás te he olvidado… " dije…pero él no contesto, solo me miraba sorprendido, lentamente me acerque más a él abrazándolo y colocando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me aferraba a su camina , el suave y tímidamente me correspondió mientras acariciaba mi cabeza …___

___…pero…lo que ni uno de los 2 se dio cuenta es que…Joe…Joe estuvo escuchando toda nuestra conversación…a través de una ventana… ___

___**Aquí acaba el cap. LAMENTO LA TARDANZA Y DE HABERLO ECHO CORTO XD **_

___**Dejen mensajes e ideas**_

___**Nos vemos**_

___**Besos**_

___**bye**_


	22. 1 de los 2 tenia que perderla

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…_pero…lo que ni uno de los 2 se dio cuenta es que…Joe…Joe estuvo escuchando toda nuestra conversación…a través de una ventana… _

___**POV DE JOE** _

_…__oí que la puerta se abrió_

_"__nos vemos" dijo Courtney_

_"__chao" dijo Duncan _

_…__al decir esto Duncan la tomo de los hombros y le dio un ligero beso en la frente y ella se fue…se había ido, así que tímidamente empecé a acercarme a la puerta tocando 3 veces…_

_"__DUNCAN" grite y luego la puerta suavemente se abrió…_

_…"__sabía que…Joe… ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo sorprendido…_

_"__qui-quiero hablar contigo" dije con seriedad…_

_"__¿SOBRE QUE?" dijo cruzando los brazos…_

_"__¿puedo pasar?" dije esquivándole la mirada…_

_"__pasa" dijo mientras entraba, ya adentro me senté quedando de frente a Duncan…_

_"__¿de qué querías hablar?" dijo mientras tomaba lata de soda…_

_"__Courtney" dije sin cambiar mi expresión de seriedad…_

_"__¿Qué pasa con ella?" dijo intentando abrir la lata…_

_"__quiero…quiero pedirte un favor" dije triste…_

_"__SI VAS A PEDIRME QUE TE ARREGLE UNA CITA CON ELLA NI CREAS QUE TE AYUDARE" dijo dejando a un lado su soda…_

_"__Lo que quería pedirte…no era eso…" hubo un gran silencio hasta que Duncan hablo "entonces… ¿Qué quieres pedirme?" dijo curioso…_

_"__quiero pedirte que…que cuides bien de Courtney…" dije mirándolo a los ojos…_

_"__Joe…" lo interrumpí_

_"__te lo suplico"_

_"__¿Por qué me…?" lo volví a interrumpir _

_"__lo sé todo…" se puso a mirar el suelo "no hay problema, después de todo los 2 sabíamos que 1 tenía que perderla, no sé porque pero…pero tal vez seas tú el que puede hacerla feliz, así que he decidido…no molestar mas a Courtney y-y darles…darles mi bendición… " dije extendiéndole la mano…_

_"__no nos vamos a casar pero…estoy muy sorprendido de que…de que esas palabras salgan de tu boca" dijo apretando mi mano…_

_"…__aunque para ti suene cursi, cuando amas a alguien de verdad, no te importa nada más…nada más que…que su felicidad…" dije terminando el apretón de manos y saliendo del camerino…_

___**POV DE DUNCAN**_

___Me quede pensativo y corrí hasta la salida con la intención de alcanzar a Joe…_

_"__¡ESPERA!" grite_

_"__¿qué pasa?" dijo deteniéndose_

_"__cuando dijistes que ya no la molestarías mas… ¿a qué te referías?" dije acercándome a el_

_"__creo que es obvio, me alejare de su vida…" dijo teniéndome ya cara acara_

_"__no puedes hacer eso"_

_"__ahora eres tu el que me sorprende, ¿quieres que el ex de tu novia este cerca?"_

_"__por supuesto que no pero aunque odie admitirlo eres su mejor amigo, ¿siquiera ya te dignastes de hablar con ella?"_

_"__tengo pensado hablar con ella en este momento"_

_"__¿Qué le dirás?" se empezó a alejar sin decir nada "HEY"_

_"__tengo que irme…" pude notar que se acercaba sin detenerse al camerino de Courtney…_

* * *

_**…**__Este fue mi primer fing y casi llega al final u.u…_

___**Díganme que opinan, dejen mensajes e ideas**_

___**Besos**_

___**Los leo**_

___**bye**_


	23. ¿te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

HOLA A TODOS, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO NO ME HE SENTIDO MUY BIEN PORQUE ME ENFERME …

POR OTRO LADO MI FING CASI ACABA T.T GRAX POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTE TIEMPO MIENTRAS LO HACIA, LES INFORMO QUE CAMBIE UN POCO LOS PRIMEROS CAP. YA QUE ALGUNAS COSAS YA NO LES FUI PONIENDO COMO LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA BANDA, ASI QUE LOS QUITE XD TAMBIEN APROBECHE PARA ARREGLAR LAS FALTAS DE ORTAGRAFIA Y OTRAS COSAS…

…PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO ES NECESARIO QUE LOS LEAN DE NUEVO PORQUE LA HISTORIA ES PRADTICAMENTE LA MISMA Y NO CAMBIO NADA, SOLO LA CAMBIE PARA OTROS QUE LA LEAN NO SE ENRREDEN XD YA QUE COMO ESTE FING FUE EL PRIMERO QUE HICE ME ENSEÑO A MEJORAR MI FORMA DE NARRAR Y DE ESCRITURA (NO DIGO QUE SOY LA MEJOR PERO XD), GRAX POR SU APOYO, DISFRUTEN LOS ULTIMOS CAP.…….

LOS LEO

BESOS

BYE

_

* * *

_

_**POV DE DUNCAN**_

_"¿Qué le dirás?" se empezó a alejar sin decir nada "HEY"_

_"tengo que irme…" pude notar que se acercaba sin detenerse al camerino de Courtney…_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

…estaba cepillándome el cabello mientras pensaba que le diría a Britgette ya que no pude convencer a Duncan de que descomponga el avi…

_**...toc toc toc…**_

_… me acerque a la puerta y lentamente la abrí…y la verdad…me sorprendí mucho de quien era… _

_"…Joe…" dije en susurro "hola" dije con una sonrisa…_

_"...puedo..." lo interrumpí…_

_"pasa pasa" dije mientras entrabamos "¿Qué te ocurre?" dije al ver la expresión en su rostro…_

_"¿de qué hablas?" dijo dándome la espalda…_

_"…te vez…te vez triste…" dije con timidez pero él no respondió, quedamos así un tiempo, en todo ese tiempo el no se movía, solo miraba al techo con las manos en los bolsillos tras suspiros, cuando tardo demasiado el silencio lentamente me acerque a él e intente tomarlo de el hombro pero él me lo negó alejándose de mi…"… ¡JOE!…" dije pasmada y confundida al mismo tiempo…_

_"… ¿Cómo pudistes mentirme?…" dijo en susurro pero logre oírlo…_

_"DE QUE HABLAS, ¿CUANDO TE HE MENTIDO?" dije indignada_

_…rio maliciosamente…"olvidastes tu promesa" dijo dejándome desconcertada…_

_"¿pro-promesa?"…_

_**Flax back**_

_…el me tomo la barbilla y empezó a secarme las lagrimas…sentí como si estuviese con Duncan "y por eso quiero que sepas que no me afecto en absoluto lo que vi esa vez anqué… no te niego que me puse celoso" me dijo con una sonrisa" que te parece si nos damos un tiempo… no sería capaz de hacerte escoger ahora pero… no me rendiré… "dijo_

_Me reí "de acuerdo…te prometo decirte si pasa algo con Duncan" le dije_

_"más te vale" me dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrase…_

_**Fin flax back**_

_…era…era cierto...selo había prometido, tal vez fue una simple pero aun así era una promesa…n-ni siquiera me acorde de buscarlo después de lo que paso con Duncan… ¡PRECTICAMENTE ME OLVIDE DE EL!…_

_"¿qué es…que es lo que sabes?" _

_"sé que tu y Duncan están juntos de nuevo"_

_"…Joe yo…" me interrumpió_

_"¡NO TE DISCULPES!" dijo volteándome a ver con enojo en su rostro "¡NO IBA A DISCULPARME!" dije directa, lentamente me acerque a el paso a paso quedando frente a él…_

_"Joe yo sé…"_

_"¿RECUERDAS CUANDO…CUANDO TE PEDI QUE FUERAS MI NOVIA?" no respondí "¿¡DIME LO RECUERDAS!?" me quede callada "TE COMPRE UN ANILLO Y TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA Y TU IGU…O NO ESPERA… ¿QUE ME DIJISTES?" intente interrumpirlo "Joe pa…" no pude "DIJISTES QUE TE PREOCUPABAS POR MI, ¡PURAS MENTIRAS!" ya estaba enojada "¡YA BASTA!, PUEDE SER QUE NO SEAS EL PRIMERO EN MI CORAZON PERO NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR QUE NO ME PREOCUPO POR TI PORQUE SI LO AGO ¡Y SIEMPRE LO ARE!" al decir esto él se dirigió a la pared golpeándola con un puñetazo…_

_"DIME ALGO…CUANDO T-TE DIJE QUE YO…QUE YO TE AMABA, ¿¡QUERIAS…querías que Duncan te dijera esas palabras!?" dijo decepcionado bajando su tono de voz_

_…mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar mientras lentamente me acercaba a él colocando mi mano en su mejilla "…Joe…Joe yo sé…yo se que te lastime… y-y…y sé que esperabas que si pasaba algo entre Duncan y yo…te lo dijera de inmediato y a pesar…a pesar de que esto es duro para ti… ¡n-no creas que para mí decirte esto es fácil!..." dije sin dejar de soltar lagrimas…_

_"… t-te pido…q-que no te importe herirme…so-solo contéstame ¿por…por qué él?..." al decir esto le esquive la mirada y empecé a alejarme de el dirigiéndome lentamente a mi tocador tomando suavemente un pequeño cráneo de madera mirándolo con ternura "siempre…siempre ha sido el"_

_"¿te refieres a que…?"…lentamente deje el cráneo en el lugar donde lo tome y me di la vuelta mirando a Joe a los ojos…"…uno…uno no escoge de quien se enamora…"_

_"¿lo amas?" no conteste "¿lo amas?" repitió pero me quede callada "¡CONTESTAME ¿LO AMAS?!"…_

_…"…lo amo…"…_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"…eso es todo…" al decir esto comencé a salir del camerino pero al escuchar su voz me detuve…"¿Qué?"…_

_"…yo me iré del juego…" dije mirándola a los ojos con seriedad pero para mi sorpresa ella se acerco a mi corriendo abrazándome fuertemente "NO PUDES, NO TE LO PERMITO" pero cuando estaba a punto de corresponderle el abrazo "Courtney, no seas infantil, suéltame" dije rogando fríamente_

_"¡NO!" dijo atrayéndome más a ella _

_"por favor...suéltame" dije intentando apartarme de ella _

_"SI TE VAS ME IRE CONTIGO" dijo amenazante_

_"AUN ASI ME IRE" dije intentando empujarla_

_"SIEMPRE TIENES CONCIERTOS Y GIRAS" me reclamo entre sollozos _

_"ES MI TRABAJO" dije intentando apartarla de mi _

_"NUNCA TIENES TIEMPO" gritaba evitando zafarse de mi_

_"¿TIEMPO PARA QUE?" dije desesperado_

_"¡¿TE VOLVERE A VER?!" grito con pánico dejándome en estado de shock "CONTESTAME, ¿VOLVERAS A ESTAR A MI LADO?" no respondí" ¿VOLVERAS A ESTAR CON MIGO?" me quede callado "¡CONTESTA!¡¿VOVERAS?"_

_"…NO…" dije firme y ella me empujo_

_"¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE NO VOLVERAS?" me grito con un cara de tristeza mientras me empujaba_

_"yo no puedo, yo no puedo estar frente a ti con Duncan atrás mío" dije sarcástico _

_"NO TE VALLAS" dijo tomándome de los hombros mientras seguía llorando _

_"los amigos vienen y van" dije frio_

_"¡NO!" dijo volviéndome a abrazar con fuerza_

_"Courtney…" me interrumpió_

_"eres mi mejor amigo, te necesito a mi lado…por-por favor" dijo abrazándome cada vez mas y mas fuerte_

_Dije con debilidad intentando sonar duro "Courtney suéltame, necesito empacar" _

_"CALLATE" me quede perplejo" ¿POR QUE ESTAS ACTUANDO ASI?" dijo mientras me volvía a empujar_

_"No sé de qué me hablas" dije optimista fingiendo una risa_

_**POV DE COURTNEY**_

_"En lugar de ver tu sonrisa forzada, ¡YO HUBIESE PREFERIDO LLORAR CONTIGO!,¡INCLUSIVE ME HUBIESE ATREVIDO A TOMAR SI TU LO HACIAS!" rápidamente me dirigí a mi mini bar y tome una de las cervezas que jamás en la vida esperaba tomar, la abrí con mucha furia si nada que me importara y empecé a tomar, trago a trago sin dejar que algo me detuviera "Courtney…" podía sentir que algunas gotas resbalaban por mi cuello "¡Courtney para…!" pero no me importaba que terminara oliendo a cerveza, ni como se pondrían mis padres si me miraran en esos momentos, aun así yo seguí bebiendo sin importarme lo amarga que estuviese…_

_… ya bacía la azote con fuerza en la mesa "¡NADIE CONTROLA SUS SENTIMIENTOS MIENTRAS TOMA!, ni siquiera yo" dije intentando calmarme_

_"Courtney, enserió toda esta bien, solo quiero irme para olvidar los malos momentos"_

_"¿malos momentos?...entonces dime, los...los 7 meses en que fuimos amigos…fuimos…fuimos nuestro confidente e incluso fuimos novios, 7 meses an pasado desde que te conocí, desde que chocaron nuestras vidas gracias que mi tonto manager me obligo a escuchar CDS… ¿malos momentos?...entonces dime ¿LO QUE ACABO DE DECIRTE NO SIGNIFICAN NADA PARA TI Y AUN ASI TE MARCHARAS?" se quedo callado…"¿NO VAS A RESPONDERME?"_

_"NO RESPONDERE ESO" dijo esquivándome la mirada_

_"¿PORQUE?" insistí _

_"NO HAY RAZON" dijo sin mirarme a los ojos_

_"¿PORQUE NO HAY RAZON?" no respondió "…Joe…no soportaría este horrible lugar sin ti…" dije en sollozos _

_"…si es tan doloroso…si es tan doloroso tal vez nunca…nunca debistes conocerme…" dijo sonando sincero _

_"…Joe… ¿t-te arrepientes…t-te arrepientes de…de haberme conocido?…" pregunte desconcertada_

_"… ¿quieres la verdad?..." dijo mirándome los ojos mientras yo asentía "…si…" dije en murmullo_

_"la verdad es…la verdad es que…es que yo…yo me arrepiento de haberte…de haberte conocido" dijo con una mirada que trasmitía frialdad_

_"¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¡NO ES CIERTO!" grito mientras se tapaba los oídos" ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡DIME QUE ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!" una y otra vez gritaba mientras me golpeaba en el pecho hasta que finalmente salió corriendo…_

_**POV DE JOE**_

_…lentamente me acerque al sillón y saque un pequeño álbum escondido entre los cojines y con lagrimas en los ojos vi las fotografías una a una…_


	24. ¿CUANTO TOMASTES?

**___POV DE JOE_**

_"…Joe…no soportaría este horrible lugar sin ti…" dijo en sollozos_

_"…__si es tan doloroso…si es tan doloroso tal vez nunca…nunca debistes conocerme…" dijo intentando sonar sincero _

_"…__Joe… ¿t-te arrepientes…t-te arrepientes de…de haberme conocido?…" pregunto desconcertada_

_"… __¿quieres la verdad?..." dije mirándola a los ojos mientras ella asentía "…si…" dijo en murmullo_

_"__la verdad es…la verdad es que…es que yo…yo me arrepiento de haberte…de haberte conocido" dijo intentando sonar duro_

_"__¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¡NO ES CIERTO!" grito mientras se tapaba los oídos" ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡DIME QUE ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!" una y otra vez gritaba mientras me golpeaba en el pecho hasta que finalmente salió corriendo…_

_…__lentamente me acerque al sillón y saque un pequeño álbum escondido entre los cojines y con lagrimas en los ojos vi las fotografías una a una…_

**___FLAX BACK_**

_"…__Joe… ¿t-te arrepientes…t-te arrepientes de…de haberme conocido?…" pregunto desconcertada_

_"… __¿quieres la verdad?..." dije mirándola a los ojos mientras ella asentía "…si…" dijo en murmullo_

_"__la verdad es…la verdad es que…es que yo…yo me arrepiento de haberte…de haberte conocido…"…_

**___FIN FLAX BACK_**

_"__Co-Courtney…e-espero que…que puedas perdonarme" dije mientras observaba una foto de ella _

**___POV DE COURTNEY_**

_…__Salí del camerino mientras corría sin rumbo, a pesar de que ya estaba muy lejos y que las piernas ya me quemaban sentía que si corría y me cansara asta no más poder podría olvidar esas palabras y empezar de 0…_

_…__pero no seria así…_

**___FLAX BACK_**

_"…__Joe… ¿t-te arrepientes…t-te arrepientes de…de haberme conocido?…" pregunto desconcertada_

_"… __¿quieres la verdad?..." dije mirándola a los ojos mientras ella asentía "…si…" dijo en murmullo_

_"__la verdad es…la verdad es que…es que yo…yo me arrepiento de haberte…de haberte conocido…"…_

**___FIN FLAX BACK_**

_…__gane un novio pero…pero perdí a mi mejor amigo…"…ocurrió…ocurrió…" dije llorando mientras lentamente me detenía y me dejaba caer, había ocurrido lo que más temía…perder a uno de los 2…_

**___FLAX BACK_**

…"_acéptalo princesa no podemos esperar a que asimiles sin que Elvis y yo nos matemos" dijo sin dejar de mirar a Joe…_

_No tenia las agallas para contestar… solo baje mi cabeza…ellos tenían razón… no podía dejar que esto tomara más tiempo… tarde o temprano tendría que decidir…pe-pero…tengo miedo…_

…_No quiero escoger…que tal si pierdo su amistad o jamás los vuelvo a ver…ellos son lo más especial que tengo… ¿además que pasara si tomo la decisión equivocada?… cuando me di cuenta mis ojos goteaban… no dejaban de salir lagrimas…_

"_yo-yo…"….no sabía que decir… las palabras no salían de mi boca…estaba tan confundida…_

_En un parpadeo a otro escuche el sonido de la tierra siendo golpeada…Duncan y Joe estaban peleando…me acerque a pesar de que me dijeron que me alejara…sentía que estaba en el mismísimo infierno…como si tuviera las manos atadas… me sentía tan inútil…apenas pude alejar a Joe de Duncan y me puse inmedio para que no volvieran a atacarse…_

"_¡BASTA!…LAS COSAS NO SE PUEDEN SOLUCIONAR A GOLPES… ¡NO PUEDEN LASTIMARSE SIN LASMTIMARME A MI!" dije sin poder contener mis lagrimas…_

**_FIN FLAX BACK_**

"…_idiota……… ¡COURTNEY ERES UNA IDIOTA!..." me grite a mí misma, pero algo llamo mi atención…sentí una gota en mi rostro y levante la mirada al cielo, estaba lloviendo…siempre me había gustado la lluvia, hace que uno no sepa si lo que tienes en tu rostro tan solo son gotas de lluvia o…lagrimas… _

…_empecé a vagar por todo el lugar, el escenario, el comedor, cerca de los tráileres, el avión, pero en ninguno entre, siempre estuve bajo la lluvia…no quería que alguien me viera así…aunque odie admitirlo soy demasiado orgullosa…_

…"…_princesa…"… escuche una voz detrás de mí, lentamente me di la vuelta y lo contemple sin decir alguna sola palabra… lentamente fue acercándose a mí y me tomo de la barbilla…" ¿Por qué estas llorando?"…_

"_Duncan, ve por un paraguas o te resfriaras" dije evitando la pregunta_

"_¿y tu porque no tienes uno?"_

"_ya iba a buscarlo"_

"_mentirosa"_

"_no es mentira…solo…me entretuve con algo y…"_

"_¿Por qué estas llorando?" repitió_

"_No es nada Duncan, es la lluvia…__" dije dándole la espalda pero él me jalo de la mano quedando otra vez frente a él cara a cara_

"_no sabes mentir"_

"_no tengo nada Duncan"_

"…_lo sé…"_

"_¿Qué cosa?" dije evitando el tema_

"_no te hagas la tonta…se que Joe hablo contigo"_

"_¿Qué sabes?"_

"_solo sé que iba a hablar contigo y que tenía planeado…"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"…_No…no volver a verte…" al decir esto me rompí y lo abrace mientras lloraba en su pecho aferrándome a su camisa…_

"_Duncan…" dije en susurro entre sollozos "abrázame" pedí mientras el lenta y tímidamente colocaba sus brazos en mi espalda y me apretaba "¿Qué…que paso?" dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza…_

"_ME ODIA DUNCAN, JOE ME ODIA, SE ARREPIENTE DE HABERME CONOCIDO" dije hundiendo mi cabeza en mi pecho_

"_no no no, cállate, solo un idiota arrepentiría de haberte conocido" dijo abrazándome mas fuerte_

"_DIOS ¿QUE RAYOS PASA CONMIGO?" dije separándome un poco de él pero seguíamos abrazados _

"_nada, es que eres perfecta" me dijo_

"_NO SOY PERFECTA" dije con lagrimas_

"_lo eres para mi" nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que yo lentamente me acerque a su rostro delicadamente dándole un beso en los labios "princesa"…_

"_¿ummm?"…_

"_¿cuánto tomastes?" dijo entre risas_

"_UN CHORRO" dije riendo_

"_ven, te llevo a mi remolque para que te seques" dijo mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de mi…_

* * *

**_DENME SU OPINION Y DIGANME SI LES GUSTA LA CANCION "UN ANGEL LLORA" PARA QUE LA UTILIZE EN EL SIG. CAP._**

**_BESOS_**

**_BYE_**


	25. ¿ME ODIAS?¿TE ODIO?

_POV DE COURTNEY_

_…_"DIOS ¿QUE RAYOS PASA CONMIGO?" dije separándome un poco de él pero seguíamos abrazados

"nada, es que eres perfecta" me dijo

"NO SOY PERFECTA" dije con lagrimas

"lo eres para mi" nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que yo lentamente me acerque a su rostro delicadamente dándole un beso en los labios "princesa"…

"¿ummm?"…

"¿cuánto tomastes?" dijo entre risas

"UN CHORRO" dije riendo

"ven, te llevo a mi remolque para que te seques" dijo mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de mi…

**POV DE NADIE**

Lentamente empezaron a caminar, todo estuvo en silencio, Courtney simplemente miraba al suelo en silenció, Duncan por otro lado solo conservaba la mirada firme…

"… ¿te arrepientes?..."

…Se escucho murmurar…

…ella detuvo su paso y lo miro con determinación "¿de qué…de que debería arrepentirme?"…

"¿lo extrañas?" dijo el punk mirando al suelo

"…Duncan…" murmuro ella

"¿¡LO ESTRAÑARAS!?" dijo el chico apretando sus puños

"… ¡DUNCAN!…" grito la chica al ver que él se hacía daño

"¿es tan importante para ti que él te odie?" dijo mientras suavemente dejaba sé hacer fuerza con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro…

"… ¿pero que te ocu…?..." por alguna razón ella no pudo terminar la frase

"¿Qué pensabas cuando te hicistes novia de el?" dijo desafiante

"… ¡YO!……yo…" ella solo se quedo pensativa…

.

.

.

"……cuando…cuando Goeff inicio el rumor sobre la aparente relación entre…entre Gwen y…y yo, además de ser la causa principal de nuestro rompimiento…¿me odias por eso?..." dijo mirándola a los ojos

"… ¿Q-que que acabas de decir?..." dijo ella sorprendida

.

.

.

"¿me odias?" repitió

.

.

.

"…creí que si yo…si yo me enamoraba otra vez, podría olvidar…pero por alguna…" fue interrumpida…

"… ¡CONTESTAME!, ¿me odias? O al menos dime… ¿me has odiado?…"

…ella solo sonrió…"…por alguna razón siempre…siempre que me encontraba sentada en una banca con Joe sentía…sentía que tú te encontrabas alado mío, cuando Joe me tomaba de la mano tu…tu me tomabas la otra, cuando lloraba y Joe me limpiaba mis lagrimas sentía que eran tus manos las que lo hacían, cuando me sentía triste o sola y Joe me abrazaba solo sentía tu calor, tú te encontrabas allí, siempre estuviste…………a mi lado…" al decir esto ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando sin decir nada…

"¡EY, NO TE VALLAS, NO HAS CONTESTADO MI PREGUNTA!" dijo él un poco disgustado, ella solo giro un poco su cabeza "si verificas lo que acabo de decir comprenderás que he contestado a 2 preguntas" al decir esto siguió caminando mientras el chico punk se quedaba parado en la lluvia pensativo…

**POV DE COURTNEY**

… no te niego que a pesar…a pesar de que intente convertir este amor que siento en odio, a pesar de que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas e incluso intente engañas a mis sentimientos con una valiosa amistad yo nunca…nunca pude…

.

.

.

…Duncan…

.

.

.

…yo nunca podre…

.

.

.

…odiarte…

.

.

.

…yo nunca podre odiar…

.

.

.

…al ser que al que…

.

.

.

…al que más amo…

.

.

.


	26. ¿ESTE ES EL ADIOS?

**Primero que nada, disculpenme por no haberme actualizado ultimamente, apesar de estar en vacasiones no ha sido una buena semana...**

**...espero que les guste el cap...**

**

* * *

**

POV DE COURTNEY

…empecé a vagar por todo el lugar, la lluvia no cesaba, cada gota resbalaba por mi rostro, era…era como si el cielo estuviese llorando como un bebe sin consuelo…llorando porque yo no puedo…"…Courtney…"…

"Courtney" escuche murmurar de nuevo mi nombre provocando que me diera la vuelta bruscamente "…Joe… "murmure acercándome "¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia?, te resfriaras" pero en el camino lo note lo que me decepciono mas…

"¿la funda de tu guitarra?" dije bajando la mirada ignorando la pregunta

"…si, ya estoy…empacando" dijo con leve voz

"¿Joe en verdad tu no…?" me detuve

"…no…" dijo en susurro

"¿este es el adiós?" dije alzando mi mirar

"…si…" dijo bajando la suya

"PERO PODEMOS…" fui interrumpida al sentir sus labios tocando los míos, abrí mis ojos lo mas que se podían, mientras él me acariciándome el pelo y sujetándome de la cintura evitando mi huida…

**POV DE JOE**

…ella no correspondía a mi beso, no me importaba pero me hería ya que…ya que este sería un beso…un beso de despedida, yo la besaba intensamente mientras ella intentaba empujarme, la respiración se me escapaba y comencé a sentir que sus labios comenzaban a corresponderme mientras rodeaba mi cuello, terminándose mi último aliento rápidamente me abalance hacia ella abrazándola fuerte mente como si el alma seme escapase…

…yo la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello mientras ella solo se mantenía quieta mientras la escuchaba sollozar… "Joe…esto…esto está mal…y-y…y-y tú lo sabes" dijo ella mientras hundía su cabeza en mi hombro

"…lo sé…lo sé…" murmure

"…esto…esto no puede volver a pasar Joe…" dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo

"descuida…lo prometo"

"pero si me basastes, ¿Cómo puedes odiarme?"

"no lo entiendes ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué no entiendo?"

"¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente puede ser tan tonto?" se rompió el abrazo

"Joe…" susurro con una sonrisa

"…como podría odiarte" me interrumpió" ¿ENTONCES PORQUE ME LO DIJISTES?" dijo enojándose rapidamente

"porque imagine que así sería más fácil dejar este lugar…y ya que me pongo a pensar ¿Por qué nunca tuvimos un desafío? (NA: CULPENME A MI xD)"

"no tengo ni la… ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO, NO CAMBIES EL TEMA, ¿SERIA MAS FACIL DEJAR ESTE LUGAR SI YO ME MORIA DE LA CULPA?!" dijo cruzada de brazos

"NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN QUE TE SINTIERAS CULPABLE, ADEMAS ¿COMO ESPERABAS QUE NO SEME FUERA LA BOCA DE MAS AL AVER ENCON…?" me detuve

"¿encon…?... ¿encon…?...ENCONTRASTES ALGO ¿CIERTO?" dijo mirándome de reojo

"…encontré, solo encontré un álbum" dije cortante

"especifica" dijo ella sin conformarse

"era un álbum llenos de fotos tuyas y de…tu novio" dije esquivándole la mirada

.

.

.

"escucha…" la interrumpí "¿desde cuándo tienes ese álbum?" dije fríamente

"desde…desde la primera temporada…" dijo ella hundiéndose en hombros

"Desde que lo encontré…… ¿puedes decirme algo?... ¿después de una cita, de estar un momento juntos…mirabas las fotografías?..." dije viéndola a los ojos ansiando la respuesta

.

.

.

"…si…"

"¿intentastes remplazarme con Duncan?"

"…si…"

"… ¿nunca estuvistes interesada en mas que una amistad…conmigo?..."

"…si Joe…"

"¿no piensas defenderte?"

"no"

"quiero saber porque" se quedo callada" ¿y bien?" murmure esquivando la mirada de nuevo con los brazos cruzados

"…todo este tiempo…todo este tiempo intente defenderme, y mi boca me metía en más problemas de lo necesario, si me defiendo en este momento…tal vez…tal vez por temor a que te vayas diga algo incorrecto o te mienta…no te culpo que estés molesto con molesto con migo, yo te mentí, actué a tus espaldas y…y te decepcione, tantas cosas horribles que te hice por no admitir que quería estar con Duncan y por eso…no puedo seguir pidiendo que te quedes ¿cierto?…"

"……adiós…Courtney……"

.

.

.

"……adiós…Joe……"

.

.

.


	27. Empapados

**_POV DE COURTNEY_**

_ "Duncan, ¿pero qué haces aquí?" dije sorprendida ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo de nuestra pelea_

_"…Courtney…" solo lo miraba con determinación "¿Qué me vez?" dijo al parecer incomodo_

_"me llamastes por mi nombre" dije rascando suavemente la cabeza_

_"creí que te molestaba que te llamara princesa" dijo alzando la ceja_

_"lo sé pero…." Me detuve bajando la cabeza_

_._

_._

_._

_"¿Qué pasa?" dijo acercándose hasta estar frente a mi _

_"Siempre que lo haces es algo serio… ¿Qué ocurre?..." dije viéndolo a los ojos_

_"te vi con Joe" dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos _

_"¡¿QUE VISTES?!" dije asustada_

_"no mucho, solo cuando se decían adiós; no es para que grites ¿sabes?" dijo dándome la espalda rápidamente_

_"que alivio" murmure_

_" ¿Qué murmuras?" dijo viéndome de reojo_

_"NADA NADA" dije nerviosa_

_"sé que se besaron" lo escuche murmurar_

_"Duncan ¿déjame…?" dije tocando su hombro con suavidad pero fui interrumpida "estoy enojado por no poderle pisar la cara de nuevo pero entiendo porque fines lo hicistes" sonreí "¿abandono el show?" dijo mirándome seriamente_

_"si-si, debería estar rumbo a él aeropuerto" dije con algo de nostalgia _

_ "¿Qué pasara con él?" _

_"escuche que intentara ser solista como uno de sus 3 hermanos o intentara abrir su propio restaurante"_

_"¿restaurante?" dijo alzando la ceja_

_"bueno, creo que su lengua quedo traumada con la comida del cheff" dije con la cabeza baja intentando cambiar la conversación_

_._

_._

_. _

_"Courtney" dije mirándolo a la cara "ha"_

_Me tomo las manos "¿estás bien?" _

_._

_._

_._

_"estoy bien" sonreí _

_._

_._

_._

_"Por cierto, so-sobre lo que me dijistes"_

_"¿sobre lo que…te dije?" _

_"¡NO ME DIGAS QUE YA LO OLVI…! "_

**_FLAX BACK_**

_"……cuando…cuando Goeff inicio el rumor sobre la aparente relación entre…entre Gwen y…y yo, además de ser la causa principal de nuestro rompimiento…¿me odias por eso?..." dijo mirándola a los ojos_

_"… ¿Q-que que acabas de decir?..." dijo ella sorprendida_

_._

_._

_._

_"¿me odias?" repitió_

_._

_._

_._

_"…creí que si yo…si yo me enamoraba otra vez, podría olvidar…pero por alguna…" fue interrumpida…_

_"… ¡CONTESTAME!, ¿me odias? O al menos dime… ¿me has odiado?…"_

_…ella solo sonrió…"…por alguna razón siempre…siempre que me encontraba sentada en una banca con Joe sentía…sentía que tú te encontrabas alado mío, cuando Joe me tomaba de la mano tu…tu me tomabas la otra, cuando lloraba y Joe me limpiaba mis lagrimas sentía que eran tus manos las que lo hacían, cuando me sentía triste o sola y Joe me abrazaba solo sentía tu calor, tú te encontrabas allí, siempre estuviste…………a mi lado…" al decir esto ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando sin decir nada…_

_"¡EY, NO TE VALLAS, NO HAS CONTESTADO MI PREGUNTA!" dijo él un poco disgustado, ella solo giro un poco su cabeza "si verificas lo que acabo de decir comprenderás que he contestado a 2 preguntas" al decir esto siguió caminando mientras el chico punk se quedaba parado en la lluvia pensativo…_

**FIN FLAX BACK**

Volví a sonreír pero esta vez no me cavia la alegría en el rostro **"**_¿Por qué estas feliz?..." dijo Duncan _

_"me alegra que lo hayas pensado, después de todo te lo pedí" dije alejándome de él para ir a un lugar cercano para protegerme de la lluvia y pude ver a Duncan alado mío, después de todo ya estábamos empapados, el tenia la mirada seria y pensativa mientras yo miraba como caía cada gota hasta encontrarse con el suelo_

_"yo…yo también te extrañe" lo voltie a ver sorprendida "te extrañe y también esperaba que estuvieses a mi lado" dijo viéndome _

_"Duncan" dije intentando esconder mi sonrojo _

_"y tenias razón, me respondistes 2 preguntas" _

_"ya no te veo preocupado" dije esquivándole la mirada_

_"¿preocupado yo?"_

_"preocupado por esa estupidez sobre que yo te odio" el solo sonrió_

_"¿Por qué estás aquí?"_

_"¿no me quieres aquí?" pregunte desconcertada_

_"NO, NO, NO ES ESO…me refiero a que podrías haberte ido con Joe y seguir tu vida como cantante"_

_"tienes razón, pero que estúpida, después de todo el es sexi" el me miro molesto "solo bromeo" le di un beso fugas en la mejilla "después de todo no creo que vuelva a verlo"_

_"¿Por qué lo dices como si nada?" dijo extrañado_

_"el me dijo que mintió sobre que se arrepentía de haberme conocido, luego recordé sus palabras" dije sin dejar de sonreír y mire al cielo que empezaba a despejarse _

_._

_._

_._

_"¿cueles fueron?"_

**_FLAX BACK_**

_"SIEMPRE TIENES CONCIERTOS Y GIRAS" me reclamo entre sollozos _

_"ES MI TRABAJO" dije intentando apartarla de mi _

_"NUNCA TIENES TIEMPO" gritaba evitando zafarse de mi_

_"¿TIEMPO PARA QUE?" dije desesperado_

_"¡¿TE VOLVERE A VER?!" grito con pánico dejándome en estado de shock "CONTESTAME, ¿VOLVERAS A ESTAR A MI LADO?" no respondí" ¿VOLVERAS A ESTAR CON MIGO?" me quede callado "¡CONTESTA!¡¿VOVERAS?"_

_"…NO…" dije firme y ella me empujo_

_"¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE NO VOLVERAS?" me grito con un cara de tristeza mientras me empujaba_

_"yo no puedo, yo no puedo estar frente a ti con Duncan atrás mío" dije sarcástico _

_"NO TE VALLAS" dijo tomándome de los hombros mientras seguía llorando _

_"los amigos vienen y van" dije frio_

_"¡NO!" dijo volviéndome a abrazar con fuerza_

_"Courtney…" me interrumpió_

_"eres mi mejor amigo, te necesito a mi lado…por-por favor" dijo abrazándome cada vez mas y mas fuerte_

_Dije con debilidad intentando sonar duro "Courtney suéltame, necesito empacar" _

_"CALLATE" me quede perplejo" ¿POR QUE ESTAS ACTUANDO ASI?" dijo mientras me volvía a empujar_

_"No sé de qué me hablas" dije optimista fingiendo una risa_

**_POV DE COURTNEY_**

_"En lugar de ver tu sonrisa forzada, ¡YO HUBIESE PREFERIDO LLORAR CONTIGO!,¡INCLUSIVE ME HUBIESE ATREVIDO A TOMAR SI TU LO HACIAS!" rápidamente me dirigí a mi mini bar y tome una de las cervezas que jamás en la vida esperaba tomar, la abrí con mucha furia si nada que me importara y empecé a tomar, trago a trago sin dejar que algo me detuviera "Courtney…" podía sentir que algunas gotas resbalaban por mi cuello "¡Courtney para…!" pero no me importaba que terminara oliendo a cerveza, ni como se pondrían mis padres si me miraran en esos momentos, aun así yo seguí bebiendo sin importarme lo amarga que estuviese…_

_… ya bacía la azote con fuerza en la mesa "¡NADIE CONTROLA SUS SENTIMIENTOS MIENTRAS TOMA!, ni siquiera yo" dije intentando calmarme_

_"Courtney, enserió toda esta bien, solo quiero irme para olvidar los malos momentos"_

_"¿malos momentos?...entonces dime, los...los 7 meses en que fuimos amigos…fuimos…fuimos nuestro confidente e incluso fuimos novios, 7 meses an pasado desde que te conocí, desde que chocaron nuestras vidas gracias que mi tonto manager me obligo a escuchar CDS… ¿malos momentos?...entonces dime ¿LO QUE ACABO DE DECIRTE NO SIGNIFICAN NADA PARA TI Y AUN ASI TE MARCHARAS?" se quedo callado…"¿NO VAS A RESPONDERME?"_

_"NO RESPONDERE ESO" dijo esquivándome la mirada_

_"¿PORQUE?" insistí _

_"NO HAY RAZON" dijo sin mirarme a los ojos_

_"¿PORQUE NO HAY RAZON?" no respondió "…Joe…no soportaría este horrible lugar sin ti…" dije en sollozos _

_"…si es tan doloroso…si es tan doloroso tal vez nunca…nunca debistes conocerme…" dijo sonando sincero _

_"…Joe… ¿t-te arrepientes…t-te arrepientes de…de haberme conocido?…" pregunte desconcertada_

_"… ¿quieres la verdad?..." dijo mirándome los ojos mientras yo asentía "…si…" dije en murmullo_

_"la verdad es…la verdad es que…es que yo…yo me arrepiento de haberte…de haberte conocido" dijo con una mirada que trasmitía frialdad_

_"¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¡NO ES CIERTO!" grito mientras se tapaba los oídos" ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡DIME QUE ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!"…_

**_FIN FLAX BACK_**

"who, duro"

"eso pensé al principio pero…en la despedida y en estos momentos he pensado y he entendido a lo que se refería" Sali corriendo de donde estábamos y empeza a dar vueltas en un solo punto con los brazos abiertos, por alguna razón me sentía tan feliz

.

.

.

_"entonces dímelo" me detuve _

_"el dijo: los amigos vienen y van"_

_"Courtney…" lo interrumpí "Es como cuando me gradué de la primaria y fui a estudiar a una secundaria diferente que los demás de mi generación y al encontrarme después de ya mucho tiempo con un amigo de ese entonces apenas si nos saludamos, recordábamos esos días, sabíamos como éramos antes pero ya no en presente y con trabajo recordábamos nuestros nombres, a lo que me refiero a que…"_

_"comprendo… a mi… a mi me sucedió lo mismo" dijo acercándose _

_._

_._

_._

_"¡AL FIN!" dije sin parar de sonreír _

_"¿huh?"_

_"al fin tenemos algo en común sin nada que ver con la competencia" dije abrazándolo hundiéndome en su pecho **(NA: muéranse de la envidia xD)**_****

_"chistosa" dijo con una risita_

_"en cerio, estoy feliz por eso"_

_"hoy has estado muy feliz, ¿no eres jipi verdad?"_

_"Duncan, comparado contigo, yo sé que es un jabón"_

_"¡CLARO QUE SE QUE ES UN JABON……son esas cosas aromáticas……¿si no?" reí _

_._

_._

_._

_"creo que no es necesario decirte que te matare si tienes otro novio que no sea yo" dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el húmedo pasto, después de todo estábamos empapados_

_"mientras tú no me engañes" dije acurrucándome en su hombro_

_"¡HEY!, debería contarte lo que pase por ese estúpido malentendido, además por tu gran idea de traer a Joe aquí seguro Chris no se decidía por llamarle a esta temporada TDM O TDCOURTNEY Y SU NUEVO NOVIO" dijo burlón y serio a la vez_

_"Duncan, ¿Cómo puedes tener celos de alguien que ya no está aquí?" dije intentando probocarlo_

_"¡NO SON CELOS!....... ¿y si si?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Lo vi a los ojos "te amo" el me abrazo _

_._

_._

_._

_"ahora tienes que decirme que me amas" dije desesperada por su silencio_

_"Pero si ya lo sabes" dijo soltándome _

_"pero nunca me lo has dicho" dije poniendo ojitos_

_"sabes que eso no va conmigo" intento besarme pero lo esquive" ¿Qué?" me dijo extrañado_

_"la próxima persona que toque estos labios será quien me diga que me ama, ¡HAY MIRA!, tal vez ese pasante quiera algo de amor" dije levantándome hacia donde se encontraba_

_"no serias capaz" lo escuche, vi de reojo que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, y cuando estuve frente al pasante" ¡COURTNEY!"…_

**_FIN_******

* * *

**_Agradezco a todos mis lectores y a mis mejores amigos en esta pág. Por apoyarme en el transcurso de esta historia, este último cap. Celos dedico, este fue mi primer fing y aprendí mucho de él, siempre tuve el tipo de ideas en el cual le agrego a mis fings y espero que no se aburran de mi xD porque no me iré de aquí…_**

**_…son geniales chicos, comenten en mis demás fings como en la de los demás porque al menos para mí recibir un comentario es un ánimo de seguir escribiendo y sentirme conforme con lo que he hecho. _**

**_Los quiero_**

**_bye_**


End file.
